


Knock Knock, Let The Devil In

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Shikamaru, Dom!Shika, F/M, I just wanted to write those three together, Kakashi's POV, M/M, More tags to be added, OT3, Plot What Plot, Sakura's POV, Shadow bondage, Switch!Kakashi, Threesome, Voyeurism, also, and in this case porn, bisexual Kakashi, enjoy, i think a friendship between the three of them has a lot of potential, in case it wasn't obvious, kakasakushika, multiple pairs of panties required, porn without plot (for now), this completely ignores canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Kakashi had always appreciated Shikamaru's ability to turn any situation in his favour. He just never expected to become a willing target to his whims.





	1. Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> The title was, funnily enough, inspired by the lyrics of an Eminem song, which was written for the soundtrack of the Marvel film Venom. I watched it yesterday at long last and wow, I fuckin loved it! Might even write a one-shot for it, we'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some KakaSakuShika smut. This is an old piece I never published, I went back and rewrote it. Thank you, sweet Kat (kakashisgf) for betaing this for me, you never fail to be an awesome source of encouragements and support.
> 
> Part 2 coming at sooooome point. Stay tuned, enjoy and all x

Kakashi ambled slowly down the crowded streets of the festive Kusakagure, watching the fireworks explode in the distance, the light breeze blissful against his uncovered face. He’d delivered the package just as ordered, under the disguise of a simple civilian, which he had promptly dropped after the first corner he turned on his way back to his inn, where Sakura and Shikamaru lay waiting for him.

They were an odd company, those two. He’d never thought he’d grow quite so close to them. After Sasuke reenlisted, he and Naruto joined ANBU, and together they made such an unstoppable team that Tsunade liked to keep busy. Kakashi rarely saw them anymore. He’d grown rather lonely in the absence of his rowdy team, despite never being able to admit it.

And initially, he’d wondered how Sakura would cope with their frequent and unrelenting departures—he’d even worried for her, which was uncharacteristic of him. Except that Sakura was there for him, always, unflinching at his easy dismissals and the walls he clung onto to protect himself.

And Kakashi—well, Kakashi was never a man of many words. Perhaps one day, he’d let her know just how much her company meant to him.

As it was, the more he saw of Sakura, the more he saw of Shikamaru, who was the second half of the unexpected duo that marched way past his walls like they were never there. The first time he’d seen him hanging around with Sakura without the company of his loud teammate, he’d paused and gazed thoughtfully at the pair they made.

The months flew by yet Shikamaru’s presence persisted. Kakashi’d begun to suspect they were dating, but they both refuted that, although the look they exchanged when he asked was loaded with secrets, a conversation on its own. Either way, Kakashi was never one to pry, and neither were they, and looking back onto it, he realised it should’ve been quite obvious that it was those particular two that would click so seamlessly with _him_.

Kakashi, who’d struggled his whole life to connect to people emotionally, to be able to talk about his failures, his feelings, his secrets … it seemed silly now that he’d never thought of the Rookie 9’s two smartest ninja as the perfect candidates for, dare he say, his best friends.

He turned another corner, bringing him to his destination. He wondered if the pair had gone to sleep; after all, he’d asked them not to wait for him. He’d planned to stop at a bar for a drink, but he’d foregone that in the end, too lazy to spend another hour holed up in a space that reeked of smoke and alcohol, where he was sure he’d be pestered by drunks looking for a hook-up.

Kakashi quietly slipped into their shared room and immediately froze in his steps. Perhaps it had been a mistake to return quite so early— he hadn’t even paused to ponder if those two had any _plans._

They’d said they weren’t dating but Kakashi now wondered why he hadn’t interpreted that shared look for its implications. They weren’t _dating_ alright, but they sure were close.

He stood frozen in the middle of the small living room, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn’t concealing his chakra, and he couldn’t conceal it _now_ after they’d probably sensed him.

The sound of the bed’s headboard thudding against the wall in a rapid, unrelenting slam echoed sharply in the quiet place, the thin walls that separated the two rooms barely concealing the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the desperate feminine moaning coming from within.

Clearly they were occupied. Occupied enough it seemed, seeing as neither appeared perturbed by his presence.

The door was cracked open just a few inches, and inside was his beloved _Icha Icha_ novel in such a place that he’d dare consider it an _invitation_. Kakashi looked around, his mind whirling yet his thoughts silent and blank—stunned. The right thing to do would obviously be to leave and return later when they were done.

Not like Kakashi had ever _done_ the right thing. Despite his firm belief that this was _wrong_ , on many levels really, too many to count, he’d always flirted with taboo. It wasn’t his intention to approach their door, yet he found himself moving closer, peering through the crack.

Sakura wore a scrunched up expression of intense pleasure, as she rode Shikamaru hard and fast, her breath puffing out in short, rapid gasps. The flush in her cheeks matched her hair, her skin glistening in the warm glow of the bedside lamp. Kakashi’s eyes trailed down, riveted by the angry red spots that covered her neck, following them down to the firm globes of her breasts as they swayed with her motion.

Shikamaru’s defined abdominals flexed and twitched with every rough, upward thrust of his hips into his companion’s welcoming body, his fingers digging bruises into her hips. Kakashi’s gaze paused at the sight of Shikamaru’s cock sliding in and out of Sakura passage, coated with her arousal.

They were in the middle of the bed amidst tangled sheets and haphazardly strewn pillows, lying upside down so that Sakura faced the door where Kakashi stood.

Shikamaru gave one particularly sharp thrust that had the rosette's head falling back to expose the glistening column of her throat, her hair sticking to her damp skin, her pink lips parting as she let out a heated moan—

Kakashi's cock gave a twitch of interest.

"Ah, ah, ah," Shikamaru's thrusts were punctuated by Sakura's sounds of pleasure, and his calloused palm reached to fondle one of her breasts as he continued moving his body to meet her halfway.

And then, Sakura's eyes locked with Kakashi’s as she finally acknowledged his presence. They must've known he was there—he wasn't exactly _hiding_ —but they seemed to have been paying him no mind as their bodies battled to extract pleasure from each other.

He couldn't look away from her as her mouth parted in a silent scream and her body shuddered above her lover's. The room smelled strongly of their combined arousal and Kakashi's sharingan eye cracked open to memorise the tremors shaking her spine as she came undone around Shikamaru.

 

Suddenly it was hard to move, to leave. Kakashi glanced down to find his ankles captive of Shikamaru’s shadows. The shadow user, however, made no move to confront Kakashi.

In fact, he’d flipped Sakura over, a guttural groan escaping him, and pinned her to the mattress as he began pounding into her. It was his turn now to look Kakashi right in the eyes as he fucked into Sakura unrelentingly, the squelching sounds of his cock sinking into her wetness loud and arousing. He was a hot mess of tangled dark strands and glistening skin, his mouth pinched attractively, the strong tendons in his neck flexing deliciously under Kakashi’s intense, mismatched gaze.

Sakura screamed and thrashed as Shikamaru forcefully extracted another orgasm from her body.

It was a rather interesting turn of events that he’d chained Kakashi to his spot at the door, the Copy Ninja helpless but to watch the real-life porn unfolding in front of him with a raging hard-on trapped in the confines of his trousers.

Shikamaru’s focus drifted from Kakashi to the rosette pinned beneath him, who’d begun to tremble in his hold and pressed her hips to the mattress as his pace turned from quick rapid thrusts to longer and deeper ones that had his partner breathless, on the verge of falling apart. “That’s it Sakura, shhh—” and here his fingers moved to frame her jaw and neck as he looked her right in the eyes, “that’s it, baby girl, do one more for me.”

Sakura quivered, her eyes drawing shut at the sensation of over-sensitised flesh dragging together, her fingers clenching in the sheets, and Kakashi had never thought her moans would sound so sweet—he throbbed in his pants as he listened to her plead wantonly to Shikamaru, to touch her, _please, it’s aching, yes down there, yes, touch my clit just like that._

Kakashi’s mouth had gone incredibly dry as he watched Shikamaru’s hand worm its way between his and Sakura’s heated bodies, Sakura going wild at the fervent circling of his fingers.

He ached, his cock pulsating like it had a heartbeat of its own yet he was helpless to relieve the pressure building at the base of his spine, his body still frozen, Shikamaru’s willing captive.

Sakura’s smell was so acute, her sweet feminine scent taunting him as she continued to cry out— _I’m close, oh gods, please, please!_ —and Kakashi would’ve never been able to deny her, yet he watched as Shikamaru slid out of her pussy to rub his cock teasingly over her drenched folds just as Sakura came, leaving her body to convulse around something the wasn’t there, jerking and twitching, a cry of frustration escaping her.

Shikamaru had pinned her wrists to the mattress and now Kakashi watched as wave after wave of pleasure rolled down her body, her hips bucking up desperately.

His breathing had gone laboured—he’d never been so turned on in his life. He wanted her—him, _both_ of them.

Shikamaru had displayed remarkable self-control, although he was quite visibly struggling to reign in his orgasm. Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. Perhaps he enjoyed edging, driving himself wild only to deny himself sweet release.

The sight of him so ruffled, struggling to calm himself, and the sight of Sakura so thoroughly fucked and wanting would be enough to crumble even Kakashi’s self-control. Still, and although it was more of torture, drawn out, maddening, _sweet_ fucking torture, Kakashi watched on.

Shikamaru’s eyes were on him again, and it made Kakashi’s entire body pulse with adrenaline at the knowledge that those two were _putting on a show_ for him. Shikamaru smirked, a sexy tilting of his lips and his hand drifted between Sakura’s thighs, fingers ghosting over her slit.

Sakura twitched, her breath hitching as her knees parted to allow Shikamaru more access.

He glanced down at her. “More?” he inquired knowingly, his thumb moving in small, teasing circles that would drive anyone insane. Kakashi observed Sakura with interest as her eyes drew shut and she whimpered with a wobbling lower lip, her voice trembling with pleasure, embarrassment and want, “I-it feels—mphm _f-fuck_ —so good.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Shikamaru soothed, the purr of his voice like melted dark chocolate, his fingers still moving with deliberate slowness. Kakashi had to shut his eyes at the way Shikamaru’s voice made something inside him throb fervently. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura, it’s okay to want more.”

Kakashi’s heartbeat was loud in his ears now; it raced in his chest, and he wondered if they could hear it. His blood rushed hot through his veins, scalding. He wanted to touch himself, so badly he wanted to come.

Sakura’s knees had parted even further so that her pulsating button stood out from between her feminine folds, pink and begging for attention. She visibly shuddered as Shikamaru dipped his thumb inside her and moved to coat her clit with her slickness. At the quick, rapid gliding of his thumb over her, Sakura’s thighs began to tremble again.

“Sensitive, baby girl?” His tone had gotten even darker, rich and smooth, with just the slight undertones of affection and Kakashi let out a helpless groan at the way his stomach tightened. It seemed he and Sakura both were going to endure Shikamaru’s endless teasing.

Sakura whimpered in reply, bucking against his touch, and Kakashi was further aroused by the jerky, needy movements of her hips as she sought yet another orgasm. “Y-yes, more, please.”

“You want to come again, don’t you? So needy,” Shikamaru husked from his position between her legs, his thumb slowing down to draw out the sensation and to watch the shudders that racked Sakura’s frame over and over.

“Please,” the rosette moaned desperately, grinding against Shikamaru’s touch in a way that made Kakashi want to blush, “I’m so close—oh gods … don’t stop, please!”

Shikamaru’s eyes flickered up to meet Kakashi’s again, that same devious smirk on his lips as he asked, “Do you like that Kakashi is watching you, baby? Does it make you feel hot? Mm… you’re so wet...”

Sakura mewled, and Shikamaru’s smirk widened as he watched Kakashi’s eyes darken with lust. “You want him to touch you too, don’t you? Look at you, baby, you’re so hot for him aren’t you?”

The throb in Kakashi’s cock bordered on painful now, pleading for relief. Sakura was sobbing against the onslaught of sensations, her hips moving erratically beneath Shikamaru’s ministrations.

"Why don't you come for sensei, Sakura?" As he commanded her in his lilting, sinful tone, Shikamaru pushed his cock back inside her.

Kakashi’s breath hitched as Sakura screamed and came hard around Shikamaru, dragging him down with her. Shikamaru growled, jerking his hips against hers as he emptied his load into her womb, and with his evident distraction, Kakashi found he could move again.

But perhaps that was Shikamaru’s intention.

There was a moment of silence in which the two caught their breath, Shikamaru sliding out of Sakura to collapse next to her. Kakashi’s hand was instantly down his pants, using his newfound control to ease the crippling tension within him. He moved the slickness gathered at the tip to coat the rest of him, jerking his hand hard and fast, up and down his cock. His loins flared with white-hot pleasure that threatened to be all consuming and fast-approaching, and he leaned back against the wall, knees weak. He could hear himself, and his head thudded back, breath ragged at the waves of pleasure passing through him.

Sakura sat up, turned around to face him, and Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to stop even if he wanted to. She watched him with interest, her eyes following the rapid movement of his fist, the rapid rising and falling of his chest as he worked himself towards release, moving his hand with wild desperation. Shikamaru too, twisted around to watch him finish himself off.

He wore an expression of silent triumph as he rested his cheek on his upturned palm, eyes trained fixedly on Kakashi. “Come on now ... be good and come for us.”

Oh, he’d never, ever expected those two to be quite so sinful. His knees nearly buckled at the feeling of both their eyes burning intensely into his skin, and he reached with his other hand to fondle his twin sacks.

Kakashi grunted, his balls tightening and then, Sakura spread her legs wide open at the edge of the bed affording him a clear view of her intimate area and— _fuck_ , she was obscenely drenched, her pussy dripping with hers and Shikamaru’s mixed fluids, pink curls matted and damp.

He’d never thought she’d be quite so shameless, so bold—after all she was _Sakura_ —yet she beckoned him closer, eyes hazy and half-lidded, like she was drunk on the sight of him reduced to such a primal state. Her hand slipped between her thighs to rub herself in rhythm with the hand fisting his cock. “Come inside me, sensei.”

There was no denying her that request, not when her words made him burn that much hotter. Kakashi approached her, teetering on the edge of release. Sakura looked up at him from behind sooty lashes as he slowly slipped his length inside her.

Her lips parted in a soundless gasp, and she sighed as he fully sheathed himself inside her. A shudder zigzagged down Kakashi’s body as he felt her incredible, hot wetness engulf him and began thrusting into her as she continued circling her clit.

Shikamaru had leaned closer, peering over Sakura’s thigh at the space Kakashi currently occupied, lip stuck between his teeth as Kakashi’s more primal side took over and he began thrusting earnestly into Sakura.

She moaned, low and deep in her throat, her breath puffing out faster as Kakashi picked up his pace. Her walls pulsed rhythmically around him, squeezing him tight.

Shikamaru knocked Sakura’s hand away from herself, replacing it with his own and circling faster over her nerve-endings as he continued to intently observe Kakashi’s cock disappear in and out of her.

She cried out, the sound strangled, “Yessss, fuck me harder—nghhh— fuck!”

Shikamaru’s hips were slowly grinding across the pillow beneath him, like he couldn’t help but be aroused at the sight of them despite having just come. His fingers continued to stroke Sakura but he’d edged them lower parting them around Kakashi’s length so that Kakashi felt the brush of his fingers at the base of his cock. It was strangely arousing, and Kakashi was so, so close.

He pushed Sakura down on the bed, crashing their mouths together as he pinned her hands over her head. And then he was coming, and it was intense, mind-blowing and it rippled through his entire body like a tsunami.

He growled, deep and low in his throat, and Sakura went wild as he emptied his seed inside her, “Yes, yes, yessss!” She arched her back completely off the bed, her chest pushing against his, nails digging in his hand, her hips lifting off the bed to meet his as they both rode out their highs.

Kakashi collapsed atop of her, breath short and ragged, feeling woozy.

She panted beneath him, and he released her hands, lifting himself off her with some effort, so that he collapsed at her other side.

Another bout of silence followed, filled with their heavy breathing, and then Sakura let out a short, happy giggle, “We should do that again.”

Kakashi turned to glance at her, surprised and confused, with mild excitement sparking inside him. This? Again?

“Really?” Kakashi spoke slowly, breathing deeply still. He was still pondering _this_ , and whether it was an accident, an unplanned incident gone far, or something that was deliberately planned and executed to lure him into his exact position. He wouldn’t put it past Shikamaru.

Sakura met his gaze with her bright emerald eyes and scooted closer to him, turning on her side and bringing them nose to nose. “I would like that.”

He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the underlying request in her confession. This? Again? Just the three of them, their little, dirty secret…

Gods, this was so wrong, and he _wanted_ it.

Sakura’s fingers trailed up his torso, sneaking below his shirt to stroke the scarred skin of his stomach “Don’t you want us?”

“I do,” he whispered, watching Shikamaru sit up behind Sakura to survey him too.

They were such a hot mess he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to untangle himself from them. He wasn’t sure it was possible _now_ , after this.

Sakura smiled and nudged her nose with his, and then she pressed their lips together, hers soft and sweet, silently imploring him to give into her. Her arms circled him, gently exploring his back, running her fingers over taut muscles.

Kakashi’s eyes drifted shut, enjoying the slow pace Sakura set up, his body relaxing.

Another set of calloused fingers trailed lightly down his side, brushing over his hips and up his arms and the inside of his wrist. Kakashi’s eyes opened just as Sakura untangled their tongues and scooted away to allow Shikamaru to take her place.

Kakashi slowly sat up, his heart yet again racing.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Shikamaru chided, curling his fingers in Kakashi’s hair and drawing him closer, “I want you too.”

Shikamaru’s lips felt plush against his own, his thumb stroking Kakashi’s bare cheek as he kissed him unhurriedly, his tongue teasing along the seams of his lips.

Kakashi was so lost. It was ridiculous that just with a few kisses and soft strokes they’d made him feel so wanted. He shivered at the feeling of Sakura’s breasts on his back as she teasingly inched his shirt up. She lightly nudged Shikamaru away as she lifted Kakashi’s shirt over his head and flung it aside.

“Did you ever doubt that, Kakashi?” she murmured sweetly in his ear, her arms snaking around his waist to trail her fingers up his abs.

Shikamaru’s mouth was on his again, and this was exhilarating, like nothing he’d ever experienced before, his heartbeat wild in his chest as he let his two best friends take charge. The sensation of Shikamaru’s fingers at the sensitive head of his cock jolted him, and his breath hitched, breaking their kiss.

He watched as Shikamaru brought his fingers to his lips and sucked Kakashi’s taste right off them. “Mm … you taste so good, Kakashi…”

His chest felt so tight now, and he identified the feeling as longing. This time it was him who pulled Shikamaru in for another hot, tangle of tongues.

 

TBC...


	2. Falling Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kat, for betaing this and being awesome. And a special thank you to my discord wives for being so supportive and awesome, this one is for you x

_A Week Ago_

 

Sakura was very late. Genma’s birthday party had started an entire hour ago and she was just about to leave her house; tardiness was Kakashi’s thing, _not_ hers. As it was, it had taken forever to decide on an outfit, and her hospital shift had run late, and everything had tried very, very hard to go wrong.

But Sakura was nothing if not determined. Now, clad in a green leather skirt that reached her mid-thigh, paired with a black halter top and fishnet knee-length tights, Sakura slipped into her favourite pair of high boots and sealed the door shut behind her. She had wasted some time curling her hair and fluffing it on one side—she’d even gone for a smokey eye look, something she’d rarely done. But tonight— tonight was a very special occasion.

Tonight, Sakura wanted to impress.

Her destination was Konoha’s most popular club, where the celebration raged on and people got blackout drunk. The upbeat music loosened her nerves once she was inside, silencing the roaring of her heartbeat, and despite the crowd, Sakura had no issue locating her friends.

Ino was all but dry humping the birthday boy right on the dancefloor. Both of them were clearly on their way to being wasted, and it never failed to make Sakura smile that those two party animals had found each other.  

She sensed Shikamaru’s presence before she felt his fingers brushing over her side as he leaned to whisper in her ear, “Someone’s dressed to kill.”

“Hey.” Sakura’s lips twitched into a smile as she turned to face her best friend, doing her best to suppress the goosebumps that tried to surface on her skin. By turning, she inevitably brought their faces closer together and was instantly intoxicated by the heat of Shikamaru’s breath on her lips. He backed out of her space, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth as his fingers curled around her own and he dragged her to the bar, where he ordered drinks for the both of them.

Sakura took a hearty sip, needing liquid courage-- she felt multiple eyes on her, and she had no illusions to why they were looking; she looked pretty good if she did say so herself.

Shikamaru had always kept some distance between them in public, but he was holding her hand and strategically manoeuvring her to a dark corner; that alone was a clear enough sign that he liked her look this evening.

“You look hot,” he told her as she sat on one of the stools at the far edge of the bar and crossed her legs. The palm of his hand landed on her knee, his thumb circling over the fishnets she wore.

“That’s the point,” she giggled, her hand falling atop Shikamaru’s to cover for the fact that it had begun to inch up her skirt.

He was staring at her lips, she noticed, much like he did sometimes. The longing to kiss him unfurled in her chest, and she leaned closer to press a chaste peck on the corner of his lips. “Take a picture—it’ll last longer.”

Shikamaru blinked slowly, and then Sakura gasped in surprise, startled when she felt his lips crash against hers, audience be damned.

When he’d effectively ruined her lipstick beyond repair, the taste of his alcohol so deeply embedded into her taste buds, he pulled back with a smirk. “I’d rather have the real thing.”

Sakura huffed. He could be so insufferable sometimes! They weren’t even an item … what was he doing kissing her like that in public? Had anyone seen them? Did it matter?

She didn’t quite recall _when_ this thing between them started. But what she would always remember was a heated kiss with Shikamaru’s murmur against her lips to “live a little.” All it had taken was a taste and she was hooked, chasing it until it became an addiction, until she’d forgotten how to breathe without him.

Sakura would never forget the first time he’d touched her, fingertips on the soft skin of her thigh, inching slowly under her dress, her breath trapped in her lungs as she tried to focus on what Tenten was saying. The rough pads of his fingers on her clit, the weight of his palm on her skin. It had been such a novel experience, a thrill to let him touch her in public, surrounded by their friends, none of them the wiser.

Sakura had always been rather reserved, choosing to wait for “the one,” the one that for so long she had thought was Sasuke. She’d never fooled around, never gone too far, never really explored the world of sex, but something had snapped inside of her the day Sasuke had called her naive for waiting for him and then left her ... _again_.

He was always leaving, over and over and _over_ and she was fucking tired of chasing him, of waiting on him and wishing he’d return her affections.

And when she’d disclosed this to Shikamaru, her most trusted friend, he had told her something that forever changed her: _Fuck_ Sasuke. _Not literally, though, Sakura, ’cause he’d enjoy that too much._

For her, Shikamaru was much like his shadows ... for the longest time, he’d been present in the darker corners of her mind, a niggling thought of what could be if she’d fallen for him instead.

Well, she did end up falling—into his bed at least. Quite frequently and without pause or worry about what all of it meant, because it was fun; he made her feel alive, sexy and desired, and she loved coming undone around him as many times as he wanted her to. It made her feel powerful, gave her such a rush, how easily his body responded to hers, how she brought out the primal instincts in him and the way he lost himself in the feeling of he skin.

He’d taken her virginity, had taught her to touch herself—to touch _him,_ to tease and drive him crazy until he had no choice but to fuck her fast and hard, over and over, insatiable and relentless and maddening in intensity. He had coaxed her body into completion so many times she’d forgotten how to stop wanting _more_. And there wasn’t a part of her Shikamaru hadn’t yet touched or explored. Sometimes she felt the ghost of his touch burning her skin, a tittilating memory of his lips moving over her and of his tongue mapping a trail up her throat.

Sakura bit her lip at the thoughts swirling in her mind. He made it so easy to want him, and he was always more than happy to give, bending her over a table or fingering her in a public restroom, or touching her until she’d come undone five times and then again because he got a high out of watching and feeling her shatter beneath his touch.

And those thoughts … the memory of all the filthy things he’d whispered in her ear … of that first time he had taken her hand and pressed it over his crotch, his breathing strained and asked her to stop being a tease and touch him already … it drove her crazy. All thoughts of him drove her crazy. Just like right now, when recalling the things he’d done to her alone were enough to make her throb, wetness staining her panties. Sakura slipped off her seat, easily caught up in her desire for him, taking her hand in his and rising on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “Alright then ... come take me.”

And then she made her way upstairs to the restrooms, not looking back to check if he’d follow her, knowing full well he would.

The second floor was closed for renovations but the restroom was still in order, and she let Shikamaru push her in and slam her against the door, his kiss severe as he pushed his tongue in her mouth and moulded their bodies together.

It never failed to surprise her that for such a laid-back, lazy man, Shikamaru was strangely rough, sexually charged and masculine and mind-blowingly attractive when he got impatient with her, as he did then, bending her over the sink and fucking her until her legs shook and he could hear her moans over the music, his eyes locked with hers in the mirror as he pounded into her.

He’d always cautioned her not to play with fire, even if it seemed dormant, but she loved nothing more than pushing him until he snapped, loved nothing more than teasing him into taking her. It always took just a few words, just the right tone and a bat of her eyelashes and he’d give in to her, like he was helpless but to submit into her every whim.

Shikamaru bit her shoulder as she came around him, struggling not to fall along with her but taking great pleasure in the shudders that transferred from her frame to his. His arm wrapped around her middle and pressed them closer, nibbling at her jaw as he breathed her scent deeply. “Mm…” he grunted, sliding n and out of her tight passage, fucking slowly into her, his fingers slipping lower to circle her clit. “You’re so fucking hot when you come around my cock.”

Sakura shuddered and twitched around him as his fingers moved mercilessly.

“Ah, fuck,” she swore, wriggling against him. “Shiiiit.”

Shikamaru thrust slow and hard, tasting her skin on his teeth as he listened to her sweet feminine moans and she dripped all around him. He exhaled sharply, taking hold of her hips and pushing his cock harder into her heated body.

She wailed as he extracted another orgasm from her before quickly pulling out and spinning her to face him. His fingers tangled in her pink hair, and she fell down to her knees, and then he was in her mouth, his cum shooting down her throat as she swallowed every last bit of it.

They were so ruffled afterwards, Sakura’s makeup smudged and Shikamaru’s ponytail falling apart, that it took them ten minutes to undo all the damage. He had unintentionally ripped Sakura’s fishnets, forcing her to get rid of them, and he was still keyed up because she kissed him and he tasted himself on her lips.

Sakura led him out of the bathroom, both of them in a bit of a daze. He could see the impressions of his teeth on the back of her shoulder, and it turned him on to see his mark on her.

It was then, as they approached the stairs, that they’d run into the last member of their little trio: Kakashi.

Once you got to know him, Kakashi was nothing like the team captain he was on missions. He’d clicked so seamlessly with Shikamaru, much to Sakura’s secret delight. Her two favourite men turned to best friends and close partners had thrilled her.

“There you are,” he said, his eyes crinkled in a smile. His headband was absent, replaced by a simple eyepatch, his hair falling messily over his eyes. And he wore a leather jacket tonight which made him look downright sexy. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura smiled back, “We’re here ... sorry to keep you waiting.”

Kakashi’s eyes flickered over her outfit, a quick once-over that had Sakura’s breath trapped in her lungs because Kakashi was never so blatant when he checked someone out. “Maa… that’s fine. I’ll catch you guys in a bit, yeah?”

Kakashi continued on his way to the bathroom, lazily waving his hand in the air, his long fingers elegant. The sight of them had her mouth drying.

As he left, she wondered if maybe he wanted her, too. After all, he’d looked at her a certain way she couldn’t help but thinking so. Shikamaru confirmed her thoughts the second Kakashi disappeared. He whistled. “Even he can’t stop looking at you.”

“Oh, shut it,” Sakura said, but she nonetheless blushed to the tips of her ears because Kakashi was an enigma, the hottest bachelor in all of Konoha and the centre of almost every female’s sexual fantasy, including hers. He was always shrouded with mystery, the Copy Ninja with his mask of indifference. Sakura was one of the lucky few who ever saw his face— it was almost ridiculous how attractive he was with his half smiles and devious smirks. The sudden thought of that face between her thighs gave her a shudder she couldn’t quite suppress.

“You’re blushing? You’re blushing. I gotta hear it. What are you thinking about?” Shikamaru’s eyes lit up in sudden understanding. “Oh, my sweet Sakura, you want him, don’t you?”

 Sakura might’ve been pink in the face, but she was never able to lie to Shikamaru, so she didn’t bother denying it.

 “I suppose I can’t blame you,” he smirked, eyes drifting to the door Kakashi disappeared through. “He’s quite something, isn’t he?”

 Blinking at Shikamaru, Sakura was struck by a fact—a fact accompanied with another mental image of her two favourite, sexy men kissing. “ _Fuck_. You want him too?”

“Kakashi? Who doesn’t want Kakashi?” Shikamaru said dumbly, a glint in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was imagining, and he was only fueling this newfound fantasy of hers. “What I wouldn’t do for a night with him.”

“You’d fuck Kakashi?” Sakura breathed, turned on again.

Shikamaru hummed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. “Well, I’d enjoy watching him fuck you first.”

Just like Sakura had thought earlier, he really made it so easy to want him, to crave more. “You’d like that?”

Shikamaru looped a finger into the waist of her skirt and dragged her closer, tilting his head away as he blew out a plume of smoke. “Mhmm.” He leaned down, bringing his lips to her ear, “But you’re only allowed to come around me, Sakura.”

They ended up back in the toilet, fumbling to get their clothes out of the way, like they hadn’t just done this fifteen minutes before.

That night was when Shikamaru had planted that seed into her head. What if they brought Kakashi in on their little secret, made him a part of it?

He trusted them more than anyone ... would he be willing? Sakura knew that she’d never rest until she found out and that the thought of him would always be on her mind, but she decided to leave the planning to Shikamaru; after all, he was the best strategist in Konoha.

Until then, nothing would change, and Shikamaru would always be all too willing to take her wherever, whenever and however she pleased.

 

* * *

  


**_Present._ **

 

Kakashi awoke blissfully boneless, cushioned between two warm bodies, one soft and round, the other hard and angular.

Sakura’s shampoo smelt strongly this close, her head nestled under his chin, and Shikamaru’s familiar, woodsy scent was embedded in the pillows beneath his head.

So that wasn’t his imagination, huh? He hadn’t dreamt last night— it really had happened. He’d crossed a line, breezed right over it.

Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, watching the pink strands of Sakura’s hair waver in the light. He ran his fingers through them, combing through the soft strands. She smelled so lovely, a combination of spring, feminine musk, Shikamaru’s scent and his own.

She’d tasted so sweet, had sounded even sweeter. He traced his fingers lightly down her curves, the soft skin warm beneath his touch.

It was hard to decipher exactly what he was feeling right then. He searched for the guilt, for his genius to determine that he was an idiot, yet none of those feelings was forthcoming. He was in a state of bliss. He was free of every worry, nestled between two bare bodies. The warmth of them made his drowsy and gave him a strange feeling of security he relished in.

All Kakashi could focus on was the now—this surreal place that existed within these four walls—and on the memory of being inside Sakura, her breathy moans in his ear. He still felt the ghost of Shikamaru’s mouth moving over his cock, the erotic image it made when he’d taken him all the way down his throat.

And they wanted to do it _again_ . This was all too reminiscent of an _Icha Icha_ plot.

This close, their bodies ignited a familiar fire in him, a heat that was rapidly fanned into dangerous levels. He felt every inch of them, and despite last night, he still wanted them, badly.

“Mmm,” Sakura hummed against him, awareness creeping into her mind. His fingers paused their stroking as her leg slipped between his, accidentally nudging Shikamaru, who groaned softly in his half-asleep state.

Kakashi took a breath and held it, awaiting their reaction. He had already made peace with this. Life was too short, he’d learned that harshly. He’d enjoy this till its last moment. But he wondered if perhaps Sakura and Shikamaru would regret it.

What he got instead was a gentle shifting of the mattress behind him and the butterfly-like sensation of Shikamaru’s lips pressing to the back of his shoulder, his kisses open-mouthed, slow and deliberate so that the after-feel of them burned.

“Shikamaru, let him sleep,” Sakura grumbled half-heartedly, scooting away to bury her face in her pillow.

“Mm. Later. There’s this saying I go by … sleep is for the weak, my love.”

 _Oh_. Kakashi blinked, surprised by the jolt of arousal that gripped him. Shikamaru had the most edible morning voice he had ever heard. Kakashi’s cock stirred.

Although, now that he was sufficiently awake, he hesitated to call it morning. The skies outside were still dark.

Shikamaru’s arm sneaked under his, his palm mapping a trail up Kakashi’s chest to his neck, where his fingers wrapped lightly just under his jaw and tilted his head back.

“Don’t you agree… Ka-ka-shi?” Shikamaru hummed in his ear. The throaty note in his voice sent pleasant shudders down Kakashi’s body. A soft, wet nibble on his earlobe had him arching against Shikamaru, his ass cushioning neatly against his crotch.

Shikamaru let out a pleased growl, grinding his hips against Kakashi. Stunned, Kakashi arched again, the feeling of Shikamaru’s cock teasing between his ass cheeks exhilarating. “Look at what you’ve done to me… I can barely keep my hands off you, Kakashi…”

Kakashi shared that sentiment. Letting out a grunt, he spun around, momentarily disorienting Shikamaru as he threw a thigh over his and hefted himself atop of him, pressing him down against the mattress. Pleased with the look of surprise in Shikamaru’s eyes, Kakashi smirked. “You’re used to being in charge aren’t you?”

Shikamaru’s eyebrows raised as Kakashi closed the distance between them. He brushed a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. “You don’t have to be with me, Shikamaru …” Another phantom kiss on the opposing corner traced his words. “After all, you look just as good below me as you do on top of me, don’t you agree?”

As anticipated, Shikamaru’s chin tilted up, and he crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss, his fingers tangling in Kakashi’s silver strands and yanking him closer. “You’re ... so ... fucking ... hot,” Shikamaru groaned out between kisses that left teeth impressions on Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi’s mind had again gone blank with stunned pleasure. He hadn’t expected to be quite so aroused by Shikamaru’s ministrations, but the way Shikamaru kissed him —with such blatant hunger, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance— left him aching.

The hands on him were firm, lean fingers digging into the solid expanse of his torso, dragging over his skin. His touch spoke of the same longing in his kiss, his hips undulating in a barely there roll, like he was helpless against the allure of Kakashi’s body pressed so intimately to his.

Kakashi gave an experimental roll of his hips, slotting them together. Shikamaru growled, knocking their teeth together, and then he was yet again tongue deep in Kakashi’s mouth.

Another roll of his hips had Shikamaru’s head falling back, a long drawl of pleasure resounding from deep within his throat. It made Kakashi positively want to ravish him.

“Gods,” Shikamaru grunted, reaching around him to dig those sinfully long fingers into Kakashi’s ass and grind them firmly together. “Just like that … Mmm … _fuckkk_ … ”

Sakura let out a frustrated whine and flopped on her back. “There’s no fucking way I’m sleeping now.”

Her hand was already reaching between her thighs to circle her bundle of nerves as she sighed quietly.

The sight of her so turned on, helplessly touching herself in response to their actions, further aroused Kakashi, and he reached over to stroke her milky thigh, his palm dragging heavily over her smooth skin.

She mewled as his hand slid lower and his digits ghosted over the warm, pink space between her folds. Kakashi closed his eyes and exhaled sharply at the wetness he found already collected there, and he ground harder against Shikamaru’s erection.

His fingers slipped inside her, pumping slowly, feeling just how drenched her hole was for them. Her fingers slowed down, moving languidly, pressing down on her aching button and drawing the sensation out. The unfocused, smoky green of her eyes, paired with the rosy colour of her cheeks as she whimpered his name, made him very hot for her, especially when her sopping pussy clamped down on his digits, eagerly sucking him in.

Sakura had already started to moan for more but Kakashi withdrew his touch, reaching down between his and Shikamaru’s body and spreading Sakura’s arousal over the head of Shikamaru’s cock.

He wrapped his hand around the both of them, squeezing the heads together. His breath escaped him in a puff at the spark of pleasure the action caused him in conjunction with the sound Shikamaru made.

“Ah, fuck,” Shikamaru reached behind him, tossing his pillow away. “Shit—yeah, keep doing that—” Shikamaru exhaled sharply when Kakashi pushed those same fingers against Shikamaru’s mouth, and he tasted Sakura on them.

The rosette was still touching herself, hips undulating tantalisingly against her fingers, with absolute disregard to what they thought of her. Shikamaru was the one who had taught her to be bold and unashamed in her sexuality and in the beauty of her body. But right now he craved her feminine honey on his tongue.

“What’re you doing, Sakura?” he demanded, reaching over to knock her hand away from her dripping pussy and yanking her in his direction. “Come sit on my fucking face ... what did we say about touching yourself without permission?”

“Fuck,” Kakashi panted, stroking them faster as he watched Sakura scoot closer and sling a leg over Shikamaru’s head, coming face to face with Kakashi.

He intently observed her face as she slowly lowered herself on Shikamaru’s tongue, her delicate, pink lips parting with a sigh, “Oh … oh gods … Mmmm… ”

Sakura began grinding over Shikamaru’s face, her hips rocking with the motion. The sound of Shikamaru slurping up her juices had Kakashi’s blood pumping hotly, and he, too, began moving earnestly against Shikamaru’s bucking hips, his fist squeezing them firmly together, feeling the smooth flesh of Shikamaru cock roll against his own.

And then he felt Sakura’s delicate hand join his, her palm dragging over the both of them, and he thought he might go out of his mind.

Her moans filled the room, her body moving with reckless abandon as she chased her release, and Kakashi watched, riveted, as she was quickly brought over the edge and sent tumbling down.

Her body flushed as wave after wave of pleasure rolled down her spine, and Shikamaru licked every last drop of it until she was crying out from the intensity of it all.

Kakashi’s loins burned, a familiar build-up tingling in his balls, and he yanked Sakura closer, fingers in her hair as he crashed their lips together in a wet kiss, tasting her tantalizing rosy mouth, then forced her head down on both their cocks in her hand just as he came.

Shikamaru swore, following after him, and Kakashi growled as Sakura managed to take half of them into her mouth, their cum shooting down her throat and dripping down her lips and chin.

She sucked them eagerly, the velvety feeling of her tongue causing him to buck helplessly into her waiting mouth.

After they’d both rode out their orgasms, Sakura sat back up, audibly swallowing, her chin a mess of their mixed fluids.

“Holy fuck,” Shikamaru breathed deeply. “I owe you another one for that,” he told Sakura, who grinned impishly as she wiped at her mouth and got off him to kiss her taste right off his lips.

“Sure ...” she murmured, her whisper turning devilish, “but this time you’re both coming inside me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The devil loves reviews! xx


	3. Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru is wicked, and sinful, and he has fantastic ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise for the long absence! You see, writer's block drop-kicked me into the depths of misery. Sigh.
> 
> I promise the next update will come much quicker. And that it'll hopefully be better than this one.
> 
> Thank you sweet Endoh for beta-ing this for me and for being a constant source of support and encouragements, love ya. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

“Have you done this before?” Kakashi asked, watching Shikamaru expertly ease his digits in and out of Sakura’s tight, puckered hole.

The sight was so enticing, Sakura on her hands and knees, a moaning mess of approval on their shared bed. He still wanted to devour her.

“What? This?” Shikamaru smirked, slipping another finger inside Sakura, who keened at the stimulation. “Yes I have.”

Kakashi licked his lips. His mouth has gotten incredibly dry at the vision of Sakura’s hips thrusting back against Shikamaru, her back curving with pleasure as she moaned wantonly.

“Yesss,” she hissed as  Shikamaru went three fingers deep, his lips leaving slow kisses on each of her firm buttocks, his tongue tracing every peck. “Oh gods… you’re going to make me cum…”

“Excited, aren’t we?” Shikamaru chuckled darkly, withdrawing his fingers. He flipped Sakura on her back, parting her knees and pushing them back, completely exposing her. 

With lubed up fingers, he ran his hand up and down his length before slowly pressing into her.

Sakura’s breath stuttered, and she mewled, her head falling back. “O-oh gods… _fuckkk_.”

Shikamaru grunted, his breath puffing out of him. “Shit, you feel so good.” His hips slowly eased back before sinking another inch into her heat again.

Sakura’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, her mouth parting in a strangled sound, her nails digging into the flesh of her thighs as she pushed further back.

Kakashi was growing restless watching them, his cock throbbing for attention. He couldn’t resist moving to Sakura’s side and kissing her distracting pink mouth over and over, swallowing her moans.

He could tell how close she was by how fast her chest was rising and falling, her moans escalating and heightening in pitch. He pulled back to watch her face twisting in pleasure, her smokey green eyes gone glassy.

Kakashi looked away towards Shikamaru, who was still slowly working his way in and out of her, lip stuck between his teeth as he stretched her with his length. Kakashi reached down, intent on helping her find that place of pure pleasure. His fingers rubbed her pink button, spreading her sticky wetness around it, her folds warm and coated in arousal.

Sakura nearly arched off the bed; her hips rolled encouragingly against his touch. Her face was flushed the prettiest shade of pink, like she was about to overheat and combust from all the pleasure she was feeling. And Kakashi couldn’t help it, he wanted to watch her fall apart again and again until it drove them both crazy. He stroked her faster as he watched how her nails dug crescents into her skin, how her eyes screwed shut and her mouth parted when his fingers gave a few wet taps over her engorged clit...then circled harder.

“Shit, you must be feeling so good,” Shikamaru growled, two of his fingers sinking inside her weeping pussy, giving her something to clench around.

Sakura lips opened in another soundless scream as she suddenly shuddered, her walls squeezing around Shikamaru as she came. 

Shocks of pleasure rolled through her flushed body, causing her to moan and whimper--sounds to which Kakashi was becoming addicted. He could see now that Shikamaru was possessed by her: his body’s every move aimed to please her, to make her moan, to make her come and make those sweet sounds just for him.

Sakura lay panting, her face serene as Shikamaru pulled out of her.

Shikamaru chuckled. “Look at you, I wish you could see yourself right now...” he cooed, leaning down to kiss her, sticky fingers tangling in her hair as he helped her sit up, the other caressing her creamy breast. He kissed her once again, his tongue teasing hers before it withdrew from of her mouth. He stroked her lower lip, and pinched one pebbled nipple, “Ready for Kakashi, baby?”

At her nod, he leaned down to kiss her one last time, teeth tugging gently at her lower lip.

Kakashi’s blood started pounding hotly in anticipation, his erect member standing at attention at the mention of him.

Shikamaru glanced around, seemingly searching for something, before a devious smirk tugged on his lips. “Hey, Kakashi… there’s a perfectly positioned mirror at the back of the door.”

Kakashi followed his gaze and indeed spotted the body length mirror.

Sakura looked at the both of them with half-lidded eyes and placed her hand on Kakashi’s hip, pulling his attention to her. “I want to watch.”

Taking a steadying breath, Kakashi lifted her off the bed, noting how light her frame was compared to his. Her legs coiled around him as her arms wound around his neck and drew him closer for a gentle kiss. 

With one arm around her waist, and another beneath her ass, Kakashi heeded her wishes and carried her towards the mirror, Shikamaru close behind them.

She kissed him again as she felt Shikamaru’s calloused hands on her hips, Kakashi’s sliding up sensually to spread her thighs wide open for the both of them. She pulled back with a light gasp when felt Shikamaru slowly slide back into her, a shudder zigzagging down her spine.

She opened her eyes and gazed into Kakashi’s mismatched ones, her breath quickening in anticipation. She already felt stretched, filled up so completely, and the sensation of Kakashi’s length ghosting over her dripping folds had her heart racing.

His lips pressed over hers as he eased himself into her body, but Sakura lost her entire focus the moment she felt him join Shikamaru inside her. She gasped loudly, her back curving and her nails digging in Kakashi’s muscled shoulders. It was beyond anything she’d ever experienced, the _feeling_ of being filled to the brink, of being stretched to the limit, her two favourite men surrounding her from all sides so that they were all she felt and all she smelled in the heated air of this bedroom.

Her forehead pressed against Kakashi’s, whose eyebrows furrowed together attractively, his lip stuck between his teeth. He exhaled slowly, his breath mingling hotly with hers.

For a few moments, everything seemed to come to a standstill, just the three of them pressed intimately together, breaths ragged, Kakashi’s magnetising gaze stealing her breath for his and Shikamaru’s strained exhales tingling across her shoulder.

Kakashi could feel Shikamaru through the thin barrier separating them as Sakura pulsated fervently around his cock, sucking him in deeper. It was overwhelming. Slowly, with his muscles tense and twitching with the strain of holding back, he eased his hips back and thrust up into her, just as Shikamaru withdrew.  

Sakura let out a shuddering breath, “H-holy fuck…”

Her head fell back, eyes drawing shut as Shikamaru’s cock sank to the hilt inside her, straining to reach with a low growl in his throat; Kakashi’s drawing out of her body. They quickly found a rhythm, one that had sweat beading over her skin, and helpless moans of pleasure tumbling out of her.

With every thrust, she felt Kakashi’s pelvic bone brush over her clit, adding to the stimulation, and she thought she might go mad from it.

Shikamaru’s lips at the back of her ear made her arch again, the hot puffs of his rapid breaths sending goosebumps across her skin. “Look at us,” he murmured, his voice taking on the throaty edge it did whenever he was holding back his own sounds. “Look at how we fit together….”

Her face tilted to the side, meeting his gaze in the mirror; she nearly came at the sight of the three of them moving together. She watched them work their way in and out of her, biceps and triceps and tendons flexing enticingly, their cocks relentlessly pushing into her body, their hands all over her as Shikamaru shifted her to the side and kissed her neck and Kakashi’s hands on her thighs were undoubtedly going to leave bruises.

“Do you like having two cocks inside of you, baby girl?” Shikamaru’s heated whisper rolled over the skin of her neck, bringing with it more goosebumps and a flood of heat to her already burning body.

Kakashi didn’t give her the chance to answer. “Yesss,” he grunted when she tightened around him, wholly consumed by the sight of them in the mirror and Shikamaru’s dirty words.

He nibbled and sucked on her ear as his thrusts slowed to a rhythm that made her want to squirm and beg and claw over his back for more of him, especially when Kakashi’s deeper thrusts didn’t let up a bit. “Mm…” Shikamaru bit her earlobe, earning a gasp from her, “I bet you like Kakashi’s cock… doesn’t it feel good in your little pussy?— I bet he feels so good… Reach down and rub your clit for me like the good girl you are… ”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking wet,” Kakashi moaned breathlessly into her hair.

Sakura’s body felt so hot she thought she might combust as she raised her head to lock gazes with Kakashi’s scorching stare. She brought her fingers to his lips, her chest heaving, and watched them part  to suck her digits into his mouth.

The heated slickness of his tongue ran over her fingers and between them, in a filthy imitation of things he could do to some other place on her body, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She tugged her fingers free of him and reached down to obey Shikamaru’s command.

The wet, messy circling of her fingers over her clit quickly fed fire to the burning inferno in her gut. Sakura cried out as she felt her orgasm approaching, and her back arched wickedly with pleasure.

Two matching groans filled her ears as she dragged them down with her. Sakura’s body trembled, her head falling back against Shikamaru as she felt them both explode inside her, hot bursts of their seed coating her walls.

“Oh gods! Yes, yes, _yes…”_ she gasped over and over, her mind blanking completely so that she was aware of nothing but the push and pull of their cocks inside her, and every subsequent wave of pleasure crashing through her, her fingers digging into the back of Kakashi’s neck.

They came to a gradual stop, Sakura quavering in their hold as they slid out of her. She felt so empty without them now, and she leaned over to bury her face in Kakashi’s shoulder, taking in quick, shaky breaths as she tried to regain her bearings. She could feel their orgasm slowly trickling out of her, every inch marked as their own and it made her hot all over in a way that left her almost feeling feverish.

Kakashi pressed gentle kisses over the side of her head, thumb circling the outside of her thigh; Shikamaru’s lips mapping a trail across her shoulder, “Shhh…”

She sank into the warmth of them, so intoxicating and all-consuming, her body buzzing quietly in the aftermath of a shattering release.

Kakashi was watching her with half-lidded eyes, looking at her in a way that made her want to curl into him and kiss him breathless. She leaned into him, undeniably drawn in by his magnetism, and the promise of a gentle, expert mouth, feeling Shikamaru’s touch slide away from her body. Sakura kissed him slowly, savouringly, his thin lips meshing with hers over and over, and she thought she might get addicted to this, to the taste and warmth of him; to the lean, taut muscles stretched under his skin; to his strong, capable hands holding her close.

The gentle coaxing of fingers on her jaw dragged her out of Kakashi’s kiss and into another, equally consuming one as Shikamaru slipped his tongue in her mouth to caress her own.

Sakura was melting, weak at the knees and so grateful to still be in Kakashi’s arm. She didn’t think she’d be able to stand yet, not when Kakashi’s head leaned down to nuzzle her neck lovingly, pressing wet kisses there.

She broke away from Shikamaru, oxygen in high demand, and tried to center herself. “Please,” she whispered breathlessly, “you’re going to be the death of me…”

Shikamaru’s smirk, although still utterly mischievous and devious, held a certain warmth to it now, his eyes gentle. “Is that a promise or a challenge?”

Letting out a winded laugh, Sakura pressed her face into Kakashi’s throat and closed her eyes, pushing Shikamaru away. “I’m so sleepy now.”

Tender fingers played with her hair, running it free of tangles. “Did we tire you out, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi’s teasing voice in her ear sent tingles to over simulated places in her and she didn’t want to give him a chance to turn her on again.

“Shut up and tuck me in,” she grumbled, willing down the spark in her gut. “And you better have made breakfast by the time I wake up.”

“Hai, hai,” Kakashi chuckled in reply, carrying her towards sleep. Sakura smiled to herself when he slid into the space next to her and pulled her against him, his warmth pleasant against the cold draft of air passing from the living room. “Let’s bully Shikamaru into it, okay?”

A sigh echoed, and then another body pressed to her other side, equally warm and masculine, a smile ghosting over her shoulder. “You’re abusing your charms, both of you.” 

“Ninja,” she responded lightly before cuddling into them and falling asleep for the second time that day, utterly content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a line or two, let me know what you think~ 
> 
> Question of the day: What's your favourite scene in this story thus far?


	4. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura get a little carried away in the shower.

Sakura awoke to the sizzling sounds of a pan and the mouthwatering scent of cooking eggs. She stretched carefully, feeling sore in a lot of places, and slowly turned in the sheets to face a still-dozing Kakashi.

He had his cheek buried in the pillow, his eyelashes casting a gentle shadow on his cheek. The sunlight streaming through the window fanned rays of warm light over his naked back, highlighting some of his paler scars and the beautiful tautness of the muscles lining his shoulders.

Sakura smirked. She got a VIP view from her place next to him, indeed. It made her feel a little giddy, too, that Kakashi was untouchable in many ways yet she had _touched_ him, shared a bed with him and had _him_ touch her.

Most people in Konoha hadn’t even seen his _face_. Sakura liked feeling special; after all, she lived her whole life hidden in the shadows of greater ninja and prettier women.

She got up on tentative feet, the floor freezing beneath her soles, and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower desperately after all their activities yesterday and that morning.

Sakura dialed the water up to hot and jumped in the shower. The instant warmth and pleasant cocooning sensation of the spray had her sighing blissfully, her cramped muscles relaxing with some help from her medical chakra.

Tilting her head back, she let the water stream down her face, dripping down to her breasts and let out another hum, fingers coming up to smoothen back her pink hair.

This mission has been especially kind to her— unlike any of her previous assignments. She played a supporting role: heal if necessary. Expect ambush. Stay on the lookout.

Kakashi had come back without injury, and no ambush happened. Shikamaru’s plan was, as always, successful.

She could really admire that about him, his ability to think up two-hundred scenarios, predict every outcome and formulate a plan that ensured the maximum safety of everyone involved. 

A breeze passed over her damp skin, causing her to open her eyes.

Sakura smiled at the sight of a ruffled Kakashi at the doorway. “Do you mind?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she replied, blinking water droplets out of her eyes.

Kakashi ambled to the sink, cranked up some freezing water and ducked his head under the tap. She swallowed a chuckle, for Kakashi was not a morning person, and squeezed some shampoo in her palm before lathering it into her hair.

Sakura lost herself in the pleasant sensation of being under a stream of hot water, tilting her head back so that it was submerged and letting the soap run down her body. She smoothed her fingers through the wet strands until they were free of shampoo before stepping away from the spray.

It took her a second to realise Kakashi was watching her and raised an expectant eyebrow. “What?”

He shook his head, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Sakura found her eyes lingering at his mouth, now with a new appreciation of all the things it can do beside smirk sexily and occasionally say nice things.

Kakashi took a step forward, dragging her out of her trance, and stepped into the shower with her, taking her by the waist and manoeuvring her so that he was under the spray and her vision consisted of his pectorals, delicious neck tendons and chiseled jaw coated by slick water. “You’re hogging all the hot water…”

She gaped at him for a beat before regaining her bearings. “I got here first!”

“So?” He grinned roguishly at her, exposing sharp canines as he started messaging some shampoo into his hair.

Her mouth dried instantly—it had to be illegal to look this good. Actually, the very combination of Kakashi, water and nakedness was probably forbidden somewhere where life was valued and no one fancied death by overheating.

“Are you going to kick me out?” he teased, and the arch of his brow made him look even more handsome, even when the sight of his shampoo-sogged hair should’ve made him look ridiculous instead.

“Uh, no,” she said, letting her eyes sweep down his body—naked, wet and _glorious_ —before giving him a cheeky smile. “I rather like the view.”

The look on his face immediately transformed. It went from something light to something heavier, and the next thing she knew he had wrapped an arm around her middle and dragged her into his space.

Sakura willingly let him pull her against him, his head leaning down to nudge their noses together tantalisingly, water dripping from his to hers. “I can very much say the same.”

His eyes looked so pretty when his wet eyelashes clumped together, and his mouth looked positively edible when his lips were glossy and wet.

Her eyes fluttered shut just as his mouth covered her own, and then he parted her lips with his own and it was like he breathed fire into her body as effortlessly as he wielded electricity in his fist.

Sakura moaned in surprise as he took full charge of their kiss, kissing her breathless, his palms running up and down her slick back. She knew he was a good kisser—after all he’d proved it yesterday—but this was on a whole new level. 

When he put his undivided attention into it, Kakashi could kiss like a dream.

Rapidly, she sank into him, her arms coming up to tangle in his hair, uncaring that water dripped into her mouth. The sleekness of his body felt so good against hers, silken skin teasing skin, and when calloused hands dragged down the curve of her ass, she arched into him, pushing her pebbled nipples against his chest.

His other hand sank into her hair, tangling in the wet rosy strands, and he tugged her head far back as his mouth slanted more fully against hers, his kiss devouring. 

Manoeuvring them again, he pressed her to the cold tiles with his body and kissed her harder, extracting a gasp from her, the hand on her ass slipping beneath her thigh and lifting it up his hip.

Sakura moaned at the feeling of him against her, her clit throbbing earnestly as his lips began their wicked descent down her neck, hungry and demanding. 

“Shh,” he cautioned when her sounds pitched higher, his hand drifting between her thighs and locating her sensitive pearl. “We wouldn’t want Shikamaru to hear us and feel left out.”

Sakura’s nails dug into his shoulder, and she bit hard on her lip as he rubbed her fast, throwing her head-first into a sea of pleasure.

“Good girl,” he husked, leaning closer to kiss her lips, a filthy, slow dance that broke with a string of saliva still attaching them. Sakura squirmed against him.

He licked his lips, still circling her nerve-endings with his fingers, “Here’s what’s going to happen …” He pressed a wet kiss to her jaw, dragging his lips up the slanted line to her ear. “I’m going to suck on your pretty little clit …” Sakura whimpered, winding tight in anticipation, and he sucked at her earlobe. “Mmm … that’s right …” His fingers slowed to a sensual caress that immediately drove her crazy. “You … _enjoy_ it when we talk filthy to you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, her hips rolling helplessly in small inconsistent waves against his touch.

“But Sakura,” and the way he said her name then should’ve been a sin. The husky note of his voice had the throbbing in her hitting dangerous levels, especially when it pitched even lower with his next words, like a dark whisper, “You won’t come until I tell you to … isn’t that right?”

“Oh gods,” she croaked in a wavering voice, now trembling with want. “Please…”

His fingers slid back, slipping effortlessly inside her, gliding against her slick walls. His nose nuzzled her cheek and breathed deeply as he pushed them in and out of her, the sound echoing. “You smell so good…”

His tongue darted out to trace her jaw, then kissed his way down her body while she shook with repressed moans. He threw her other leg over his shoulder, and then his lips were on her, and Sakura’s head hit the wall as it fell back and she pressed a palm to her mouth to muffle the desperate sound she wanted to make.

There was an electric tingling feeling when his tongue touched her clit, like a vibrator, and Sakura arched, gasping out loud. “W-what is that?”

Kakashi let go of her clit with an audible pop, licking his lips and smirking. “A very miniscule amount of lightning release. Do you like it?”

Her body throbbed desperately with this information. “O-oh gods, _yes_.”

Kakashi grinned from his position between her thighs, and the sight of him there made her want to disintegrate. He pressed his tongue flat against her again, and she felt a current of tingling electricity as his fingers slid back inside her slick heat.

“G-good gods,” Her breath stuttered out of her, and her thighs trembled. She was so close already—her hips grinded against his mouth as her hand sunk into his hair and pulled hard at silver strands. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, please … shit, _shiiit._ ”

Sakura’s hips rolled with reckless abandon as she chased her orgasm, pressing her hand over her mouth again to muffle her cries, “Kakashi, please—I’m going to come—please—”

Kakashi ripped his mouth away, mercilessly tearing down her high, and she cried out in frustration, wiggling desperately against him.

“Uh uh, no coming without permission.” He tutted, his thumb swiped teasingly over her sensitive clit, and she shuddered, her walls trembling around his digits. “Shit, I can feel your pussy pulsing around my fingers … look at you … you want to come so badly …”

His tongue flicked out to press over her aching button, and she keened, trying hard not to fall apart under the slow but sure pistoning of his fingers inside her.

“You’re so pretty when you’re so worked up ...” he murmured, his tone appreciative and husky from his position between her dripping lips, where he licked another long strip between her folds, causing her to tremble with renewed vigor. “You want to come on my tongue, huh, baby girl?”

“P-please.” The trembling refused to subside, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to anchor herself. She was so wound up it was almost painful. “Please, please, please … please…”

Her repetitive pleas seemed to egg him on, and he sucked eagerly on her clit as he commanded in a rough, gravely voice, “Come.”

Sakura bit her lip so hard she broke the skin as her orgasm washed over her in pulsing streams, her hips stuttering and jerking against his mouth over and over until she was utterly and truly spent. 

She heaved loudly as he let her slide down his body so that she was sitting too, supporting her frame as he pressed her against the inner side of the tub, her legs parting around him and sticking out the edge of the tub. His nose nudged hers, his breathing rough, and he gripped her hand and reached between them, coaxing her fingers around his erect cock as he murmured against her lips, “Think you can help me out?”

Sakura moaned at the feel of him, stroking him once, twice, before reaching down to coat her fingers with her orgasm and stroking him again, faster. He breathed harshly, clearly so close, and Sakura was rapidly turned on again by the sight of his scrunched eyebrows, by his hot breath on her jaw and the way his back curved and his toes curled as she brought him closer to the edge.

Equally breathless and feeling him twitching in her hand, Sakura pressed the head of his cock between her folds just as the first spurt of his come burst out of the tip. He slipped inside her, and her walls clamped down on him. He let out an animalistic sound as he emptied his load inside her, hips grinding erratically against her own as he pulsed a second, third and fourth time, thick and hot inside her, coating her walls, so deep Sakura could barely breathe.

A second rush of tingles accompanied the grinding of his pelvic bone against her and Sakura was, miraculously, coming again. Kakashi buried his face in her neck and bit harshly as a another wave of rapid pulsing echoed around him.

It took him a minute to calm down, hips still bucking into her, chasing his release, and Sakura stared at him in wonder. 

He licked dry lips and slowly slipped out of her. Her lips parted in a quiet sound, and then he was engulfing her mouth with his own in a deep kiss, tasting the blood on her lips, and she could feel his orgasm rapidly trickling out of her.

“Shit,” he murmured quietly, with feeling, when he pulled back.

“What?” she said, still dazed as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

“You’re amazing,” he responded, unwittingly causing her to blush.

“Um?” She shyly averted her gaze, “Thanks...”

She felt his eyes roaming her face, and then his fingertips on her jaw tilted her head to face him. He brushed a hand through her wet, clumped strands and smiled, and it was so disarmingly gorgeous. “What? You’re confident putting on a show for me but compliments make you blush?”

Her face instantly flamed up, and she ducked her head. “Shut up, it’s—different, okay?”

He arched an eyebrow and decided to push her a little. “How?”

She floundered for a few seconds before whispering, “I’m not used to it … being appreciated, I mean. From anyone other than Shika.”

Kakashi titled his head curiously to the side. Their position was getting uncomfortable but he wanted to have this conversation. “I see … is this about _me_ specifically or generally?”

“Generally,” she responded hurriedly, looking up at him with panicked green eyes. “This is about _me_.”

He appeared pensive for a few moments before he grinned and replied gently, “I guess we’ll just have to change that, huh?”

For some unknown and obscure reasons, Sakura’s heart skipped a few beats. “I-I guess?”

Kakashi’s expression morphed back to sexy playfulness. “Awesome, glad we had this conversation, Sakura-chan.”

He helped them up with some difficulty and moved back under the now markedly cooler stream. “Let’s finish up here and get some food.”

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru levelled them both with a completely unimpressed stare when they joined him on the kitchen isle after their shower activities. “You made me _cook_. At least have the decency to be quick … the food is starting to get cold.”

Kakashi wore a sheepish look of guilt, and Sakura’s ears pinked in embarrassment. She hugged Shikamaru from the back, mumbling a quick apology to the space between his shoulder blades before occupying the seat beside him.

Their breakfast consisted of toast, fried eggs, sausages and pancakes, to Kakashi and Sakura’s apparent delight.

“You’re a joy, Shikamaru,” Kakashi sighed contently as he slid into the seat in front of theirs and dug in.

“Yeah? I wonder why I wasn’t invited into your shower party,” he grumbled without any real heat, earning guilty laughter from his companions.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Sakura promised, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “Besides, don’t be selfish, you can have me whenever you want.”

Kakashi’s gaze flitted curiously between the two of them as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth. “I’ve been meaning to ask. How long has …” He motioned between the two of them, “ _This_ , been going on?”

Sakura and Shikamaru regarded each other for a silent moment that seemed to stretch on for a small eternity. Finally, Shikamaru answered, “I’m not quite sure. A few months? Seven or eight?”

Raw surprise flashed through Kakashi’s eyes. “Seven or eight _months_? How the _hell_ did you manage to hide it from me for that long?”

Shikamaru faked offence. “We’re ninja too, you know.”

“ _Good_ ninja,” Sakura sniffed.

 Kakashi stared at them, clearly at a loss for words.

 “Besides,” Shikamaru added, swallowing a mouthful. “It’s not like either of us ever advertised our sex lives … unlike say, Ino and Naruto.”

All three made a disgusted face at that, because those two loved to brag _so_ much.

“Fair point,” Kakashi acquiesced. “And? How did it start?”

…

_“What are you afraid of, Sakura?”_

_“Live a little…”_

_“Ah, fuck, just like that…”_

_“You’re so pretty…”_

_“He doesn’t deserve you…”_

…

Sakura suddenly found the cracked vase in the corner very interesting, her cheeks a flaming pink. “Um. Well …” she trailed off.

Shikamaru chortled heartily, wiping at the corner of his mouth and subsequently licking his thumb. “I kind of seduced her.”

Kakashi arched a curious brow. “Really? Damn.”

“Shut up, both of you, I’m right here,” Sakura grumbled embarrassedly and drank her juice to hide behind the glass.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Shikamaru remarked lightly, absentmindedly swirling the juice in his glass. “I got tired watching her pine after that asshole. She deserves better.”

“That being you,” Kakashi said it matter-of-factly, not accusingly, and Shikamaru didn’t seem offended at the question. Kakashi wondered if he expected it.

Sakura’s face reddened further, and she stared down at her half-finished plate of food.

“I don’t pretend to be perfect, but at least I don’t make fun of her feelings or say, disregard everything she ever has to say. I don’t go around ignoring her for weeks and then pretend it’s all fine and dandy.” Shikamaru stared at his glass as he ranted, his clipped tone contrasting heavily with the bored look he was wearing. “And I definitely respect her as a kunoichi _and_ a person.”

Sakura looked at Kakashi then, scratching at her cheek. “Anyway. Enough about _him_. Yes, I guess, Shika did sort of seduce me, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of him like that before. And there’s only so much teasing a woman can take.” She huffed at the last bit, sending a smug Shikamaru a glare.

A string of chuckles burst from Kakashi and died as abruptly as he suddenly sobered. “I do have one last question though.”

“Shoot.” Shikamaru pointed a finger gun at him and jerked his wrist back. The motion, although ridiculous, looked stupidly attractive when it was he who did it.

“What made you decide to include me?”

A small bout of silence descended on the kitchen, like neither youngsters knew where to start. Shikamaru’s fingers drummed rhythmically on the table, and Sakura chewed slowly on a piece of toast, clearly lost in thought.

Shikamaru again, answered first. “It’s … more than anything, a trust thing.”

Sakura’s head jerked up to meet Shikamaru’s steady gaze as he continued, “Before we’re _this_ , we are best friends. And you are our best friend too, Kakashi.”

Kakashi pondered those words, somehow feeling like he was blushing. “Still …”

“And you _are_ terribly, unbelievably, _ridiculously_ attractive,” Shikamaru added with a teasing grin, although his eyes always held that heavy stare, something like a physical weight tingling on Kakashi’s skin. “Of course, it was really down to you whether you’d be willing to take our friendship to that level.”

Sakura hummed in agreement, dragging Kakashi’s attention to her. “It’s also … really just think about it—You’re as paranoid as Shikamaru, for better or for worse, and I have my own trust issues—this works. For us it does. I trust you both with my life; it’s not a far stretch to trust you with other stuff.”

It _does_ work, Kakashi internally agreed. In fact, it was too good to be true. Kakashi, who always struggled to let anyone in, could certainly appreciate the act of adding a physical dynamic to a pre-existent emotional one.

The glide of gentle fingers encircling his hand brought his attention back to Sakura, who smiled prettily, a light flush in her cheeks. “Besides, you know we care about you very much.”

Now he was definitely blushing. He looked at the ceiling, willing down the heat in his cheeks—he hadn’t heard those words since before his dad’s death. It felt … nice to be appreciated by people he cared about. He squeezed Sakura’s palm gratefully and cleared his throat. “Either way, I can’t say I don’t appreciate this.”

He snorted when Shikamaru and Sakura shared an enthusiastic high five. “Jeez. I’m not a trophy.”

That earned him a round of laughter from the two, and he begrudgingly joined them.

Finally, the topic drifted back to more immediate matters. “What’s the next step now?” Sakura wondered aloud.

Shikamaru as their team leader for this mission answered. “We’re just waiting for orders at this point. Tsunade will either ask us to secure another objective or call us back. It’s probably the latter.”

“What’s taking her so long?” Sakura wondered, cheek resting against her palm.

Her hair still hadn’t dried—it was a deeper pink when damp and curled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore one of Shikamaru’s jounin shirts, and it dwarfed her adorably.

Shikamaru shrugged. He had his bangs pinned back, half of his hair down and flaring around his shoulders—on anyone else, Kakashi would’ve found this hairstyle ridiculous, but somehow it suited him and the constantly lazy look in his eyes.

The two of them looked really nice sitting side by side, like they belonged next to each other, and it made Kakashi hide a smile.

“The council is breathing down her neck.” Shikamaru’s voice dragged him out of his musings. “Something about too many funds going to hospital research in times of ‘peace’—note the hypocrisy—rather than the military sector, which is ridiculous if you ask me, considering the deplorable state of our hospital. Besides, you don’t get healthy shinobi without a good medical care system.”

“Which is how we ended up on this mission,” Kakashi added when Shikamaru finished. “You can tell Tsunade is desperate for a balance. She’s deploying _all_ her ninja on missions.”

“Yes, I never thought I’d step foot on anything  _but_ a diplomatic mission since she made me jounin commander,” Shikamaru grumbled to himself and got up to wash his plate in the sink. “Can’t say it’s not a nice change though.”

Sakura sniggered to herself. “Please, oh please, tell Kakashi about how Onoki nearly had an aneurysm during the last kage summit because Genma tripped on him and nearly started a fifth shinobi war.  
  
Kakashi choked on his juice, “Say _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Fast update just as promised! I have something exciting planned for the next chapter, introducing a little more plot so stay tuned!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely Kakashisgf~
> 
> Question of the day: What is your favourite Shika line thus far?
> 
> Until next time x


	5. Down A Dark Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura fumble in an alley like drunk lovers; Shikamaru would soon teach them the repercussions of not inviting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. I h a t e this chapter, I rewrote some stuff so many times I can't tell if it's good anymore but I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Let me know, enjoy xoxo

There were times in his life when Kakashi wasn’t quite sure where the hell he was going. In fact, he had spent his ten years in ANBU recklessly trying to get himself killed in the line of duty. And nothing in the world could have prepared him for being saddled with a genin team afterwards, much less forming close friendships with anyone.

That trend of utter unpredictability continued: never in a million years had he seen _this_ coming....

Sakura's coy grin broke his train of thought. She'd noticed he was staring at her again. And again, Kakashi looked away, feeling like a genin caught red-handed.

He lay sprawled with Shikamaru on the king-sized bed of their inn, his back reclined against Shikamaru’s chest, lazily lounging about with _Icha Icha_ in hand as Sakura fluttered around the room getting ready, and Shikamaru read over his shoulder, breath tantalisingly warm against his cheek. The latest letter from Tsunade had arrived and in it were the details of yet another mission.

It was nothing major: this time there was a rich, vengeful husband who wanted to get back at the ninja who'd slept with his wife. So the man had commissioned Konoha to take care of it, and according to Tsunade, the pay was good enough for such a petty crime. Attached to the letter was Takamura Daisuke’s profile and mugshot. There weren’t many details about their target; he simply wasn’t all that big of a deal. He was a Chunnin dropout from the Mist, who had retreated into the civilian life and appeared to be using his mediocre shinobi skills to woo women into his bed … and terrorise other civilians into submission—in other words: scum of the earth.

Shikamaru and Kakashi had _hmm’d_ and _ahh’d_ over the document for a few minutes, though Kakashi hadn't been paying as much attention as he should have. Not as Shikamaru’s hand continued its wicked game of stroke and drag in his pants; teasing and teasing and _teasing_ , leaving Kakashi wondering just how lightheaded one could become before passing out....

Well, eventually Shikamaru took mercy—he always did—and he’d pushed Kakashi down, ripped his pants off, and then there was sweet, wet, hot relief; Kakashi’s loins flaring white-hot as he clawed at the bed sheets and tried to anchor himself against the heavenly feeling of Shikamaru’s mouth taking him all the way down his throat….

But eventually, they’d had to retrieve the abandoned scroll and actually ponder the best approach.

A while later, Sakura joined them, not at all oblivious to their previous activities but choosing not to remark upon, her lips purposefully arranged for neutrality.

“He’s a notorious playboy. And he likes petite women,” she surmised, after she’d finished reviewing his profile. “I see. Perhaps I should engage the target?”

Shikamaru regarded her with an unreadable look then, and she’d held his gaze. Kakashi could’ve sworn he felt something there in the air between them crackle quietly. But then Shikamaru looked to him in question.

“What do you think?”

Kakashi contemplated the indiscernible look in his eyes before slowly voicing, “It sounds … acceptable.”

And so here they were, thumbing through _Icha Icha_ to pass time as Sakura twirled around the bedroom in nothing but her lace underwear, curling her hair and fixing her makeup. Shikamaru was ogling her, dark eyes following her from corner to corner, roving over her body. He seemed completely unconcerned whether she knew or not, and Kakashi snuck in the occasional appreciative peeks as she bent and dipped and swayed her hips in a way that made his cock tighten.

He wondered if she was feeling vindictive, if perhaps she wanted to get back at them for not inviting her to join them earlier. But in their defence, she _had_ seemed quite engrossed in the book she was reading in the living room, and they’d had all that bed to themselves….

In the end, Kakashi had gotten dressed and gone ahead to scout the bar their target frequented, leaving Sakura to finish getting ready, and Shikamaru lying in bed enjoying her every move. It wouldn’t do to get frustrated again, not when he needed his focus to protect Sakura.

* * *

 

The door shut behind Kakashi with an audible click.

Sakura met Shikamaru’s liquid gaze in the mirror. With a quick swipe of her wrist, she finished applying her lipstick and lowered the metal tube. Holding his eyes, she casually adjusted the straps of her dress, the material straining to keep her chest from spilling out. His eyebrows lifted, and she watched as he ambled across the room a moment later, coming to a stop behind her. There was a quiet electricity about him, something charged, as his arm wrapped around her middle and tugged her flush against the open heat of his body.

His cheek pressed against her own, faintly stubbled, his nose fluttering across the edges of her hairline as their gazes locked through the mirror.

“I don’t like this mission,” he murmured against her neck, where he left a slow, purposeful kiss that made her curl her toes into the plush carpet beneath her.

It both confused and excited her, much like everything he did lately. He readily delighted in watching her find pleasure in Kakashi along with himself, but he seemed pretty reluctant about having her seduce their target.

Sakura knew that what she had with Shikamaru… The fun, the games, the intimacy; the fervent heart racing as they tiptoed around each other in public, everyone else none the wiser… It had all merely become a pretence to conceal something much more: the complex knot of feelings and emotions they never voiced but simmered quietly and surely all the same, impossible to hide when their bodies melded together in a familiar dance.

She had no name for it. But then again, they had no name for anything, and labels were for people desperately trying to conform to some set standard. The only desperate need they had was for each other, and the fire in their veins and hard places and places that needed filling.

But despite that, she couldn’t deny that it stopped being just fun and games a long time ago.

She met his eyes in the mirror, saying nothing. But when his fingers pressed against her mouth cajolingly, she promptly parted red lips and sucked them in. Her tongue ran teasingly over his calluses and between the nooks of his fingers, drawing him deeper.

His eyes never left hers; their scorching heat made her body pulse. He dragged wet fingers from her mouth and down her chin, across her throat and through the dip of her collarbones, leaving a blazing trail in their wake until they finally stopped in the hollow space between her breasts.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he rumbled in her ear.

She gasped with the tightening in her stomach. The concealed promise in his words had arousal pooling hotly between her thighs.

“Wait for me,” she responded in a voice that came out thick and rough with want. A slight about earlier when he’d had Kakashi all for himself.

Kakashi’s chakra signature at the entry door alerted them to his presence, and Shikamaru’s mouth separated from her skin, albeit reluctantly. It was time to go.

Sakura turned in Shikamaru’s loosening embrace and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, leaving a lipstick stain there before sashaying out of the room.

His hand squeezed her arm before he let her go, and she resolutely ignored the way her heart lurched at that. Instead, Sakura crossed the threshold of their little apartment and to the purple hallways where Kakashi was leaning casually against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets.

He wore cargo pants that hung enticingly low on his hips, held together by a tautly pulled combat buckle belt. It looked like it might snap off at the barest tension. He’d chosen a cotton white t-shirt that hugged his body closely, his biceps bulging out and Sakura swallowed thickly when she realised she was almost drooling, Shikamaru’s recent words not helping at all.

They’d thrown on a quick henge just in case, Sakura darkening her hair to Auburn. Kakashi didn’t need to do much as ditching his mask and covering his scar and sharingan usually did the trick. They were rarely recognised anymore. The buzz about them died soon after the war as people went back to their lives. And all anyone was ever really concerned about was Naruto, and meeting Naruto, and shaking hands with Naruto. And Sakura was fine with that.

“Ready to go?” Kakashi asked, voice deceptively low.

Sakura nodded mutely. This was ‘on-duty Kakashi’—alert, no-nonsense ‘I-can-snap-you-in-half Kakashi’—wildly different from his laid back, lazy demeanour when off duty. It was possibly the sexiest thing ever, Sakura thought.

His eyes did a quick sweep down her body, taking in her little black dress. He straightened to his full height, a good head and a half taller than her, and began walking, “Let’s go then.”

Sakura followed after him, admiring the way his shirt pulled across his broad shoulders and the snug way his pants hugged him— he had _such_ a fantastic ass it had to put all men to shame.

Realising her thoughts were nowhere near mission-related, Sakura quickly refocused. She’d have to save admiring Kakashi’s backside for a later time.

Maybe she’d even get Shikamaru to help out.

* * *

The bar stunk of alcohol and smoke and possibly hookers. The stale air filled the inside to the brink in contrast to the cool evening outside, settling the goosebumps over Sakura’s arms.

On this mission, Kakashi was to act as her escort, and she as the spoiled daughter of some wealthy man, so Kakashi simply moved aside to settle on one of the numerous stools lining the bar, leaving her on her own. She did a quick sweep of the place and quickly spotted her target. He was already chatting up a pretty blonde. It seemed they had arrived a little late, but Sakura was nothing if not determined.

The woman was definitely pretty, with hooded, brown eyes and a tight red number that pushed her cleavage up and out. But Shikamaru had always told Sakura her exotic looks made her impossible to ignore, and she trusted Shikamaru implicitly.

Making sure to add a little extra sway to her hips, she approached her target, casually sliding into the empty seat on his other side. As she did so, she made sure to let her elbow ‘accidentally’ knock his own.

Perhaps Takamura had had a little too much to drink: he let the amber liquid in his glass slosh onto his companion. The blonde squealed, startling as her chest was suddenly drenched with the sticky liquid.

Her eyes narrowed as she huffed angrily, “What the fuck?!”

But Takamura was clearly consumed with eyeing her chest and offered no hint of an apology. That earned him a slap across the face before the woman stomped her way to the toilet in a whirl of long sweeping hair.

Sakura put on her best innocent act: fluttery hands and faux-fluster, eyes wide. “Oh lords, I’m so sorry!”

Takamura swivelled on his barstool to face her. The sneer he wore quickly fell short when he got a good look at her face. His icy blue eyes widened.

“I tripped!” She hurriedly explained, getting straight into her act. “Are you okay?” She reached to cup his reddened cheek, and those icy blue eyes narrowed slightly. She couldn’t help but notice that, as far as perverted middle-aged men went, he wasn’t half-bad looking, and that would definitely make her job easier. “This is my fault.”

The man removed her palm from his face, holding onto it, his eyes slightly assessing. They did a quick sweep of her body, before lighting up in appreciation.

Sakura resisted the reflex to grab his chin and jerk it up so that his eyes didn’t stray from her face.

“You owe me a drink sweetheart,” he purred. He gave her hand a little squeeze before letting it go and leaning back in his seat to smirk lazily at her. “Don’t you agree?”

 _Well, that was easy_ , Sakura thought in surprise. Nevertheless, she smiled charmingly and called the bartender over, ordering a girly drink for her civilian cover and replacing Takamura’s drink.

“I’m Hana, by the way.” She extended her hand. His slightly sweaty hand completely engulfed hers, and she pushed down a shudder; her smile felt a little strained.

“Takamaru,” he said, and his eyes did another sweep of her upper body. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here?”

She squashed down a quirk of her brow at being called _little_ and focused on reeling him in.

Making a show of sighing dramatically, she leaned closer to murmur, “Me? Oh, I’m just looking to unwind.” She kept her voice light with just the faintest inflexion of the word ‘unwind’ and leaned back to watch his reaction.

Something dark flickered through his gaze, and he leaned closer, resting an elbow on the bar. He was close enough to smell the mint on her breath, she knew, and when he spoke again, he sounded faintly interested: “Unwind?” His voice lilted over the word like he was tasting it as it rolled over his tongue.

Sakura stilled when his index finger came up to her face and wrapped a stray curl of auburn around it, tugging lightly. It went against her every instinct to let him this close, but she had a job to do—and damned if she would half-ass it! She put on a devious smirk and shrugged. “Yes, unwind… It’s been a while.”

She tilted her body closer to him, making her intentions plain and obvious. All this talk about unwinding had moments of her earlier shower activities with Kakashi flashing through her head. But she found herself recalling, with detail, the heat curling in her gut as she sat in the living room not an hour ago, listening to Kakashi’s accelerated breathing and his little bitten-off grunts, Shikamaru murmuring something about patience and reward in the other room.

Whatever look crossed her face at the memory clearly did the trick. Takamura’s finger continued to twirl her hair as he murmured, “My, I believe you might be propositioning me.”

Sakura let out an affronted gasp, and leaned back, widening her green eyes. “How outrageous!”

She thanked her lucky stars when Takamura didn’t take that at face value and seemed to enjoy this little game she initiated.

He chuckled, “Fine, sweet little miss, …but I got a couple of ways that could help you _unwind_.”

 _Mission fucking accomplished. Wow… He’s such a pig_ , Sakura thought with a hint of amusement. But maybe she was just too used to Shikamaru, …what a few of his heated words could do to her.

“Such as?” Perhaps she was laying her ‘innocent’ act on a little too thick, but Takamura had to see it for what it was, an act.

His eyes did a quick sweep of the bar. “How about we lose your bodyguard and I can tell you all about it?”

Sakura tried not to startle at the mention of Kakashi, after all he wasn’t exactly hiding. Instead, she smiled amiably. “That depends on where you’re taking me.”

Takamura smirked as he got off his stool. “My bed, of course.”

* * *

 _He is such a pig!_ Sakura thought in blatant disbelief as Takamura led her up a series of stairs leading to the motel above the bar. _Just outright declaring that he’d be taking me to bed!_

If he wasn’t her mission, she would’ve slapped him across the face just like the blonde from earlier. But this was the easiest route to take. Making his death look accidental would be much easier to achieve in his private quarters rather than the public toilets or some ditch. She had to be smart about it … and quite shameless, clearly, if she managed to convince him to take her to bed in five minutes. She just had to get them to his room without drawing attention.

So she didn’t resist when Takamura pushed her against the stairwell wall, her back colliding roughly with it, and started thoroughly kissing her, even when her spine contracted in disgust. Instead, she kissed him back, she needed to make it look real while they were still in public view. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Shikamaru.

Takamura couldn’t have been more different. He was just a common male pig. No sexy smirks or rough, sexually charged whispers. He didn’t have Shikamaru’s natural confidence and sure, expert hands, nor did he have Kakashi’s wicked, secret smiles, alluring sinewy muscles, and natural grace.

A whistle from the top of the stairs reached her ears, clueing her in to the fact that they had an audience. She tried hard to ignore them as she gave Takamura’s chest a light push and shoved him off. Sakura took a steadying breath through kiss-bruised lips and attempted to give him a coy smile, “I thought you said we were going to your bed?”

He gave her a lascivious smirk that didn’t sit well with her; it gave off a very foreboding vibe she couldn’t quite place. Then his repulsive hands were reaching for her cleavage, startling her as he proceeded to grope her, nothing sensual or arousing about his touch.

Takamaru’s hands felt like an animal pawing at her.

“What are you doing?” She gripped his wrists. It was never in the plan to have Takamura touch her, only to give the illusion that he would be. But Takamura seemed hell-bent on having her right here and now, his hands squeezing—hard—pinching at her nipples through her bra cup and sinking his fingers in the exposed flesh with absolute disregard to his public indecency.  
  
The group of guys coming down the stairs paused in their steps, aborting their trip to the bar. They were clearly enjoying this new turn of events if their renewed whistling was anything to go by, much to her everlasting mortification. Her adrenaline escalated—she couldn’t do anything from her position here! Not with those guys watching her and making lewd remarks to each other about whether the ‘carpet matches the drapes.’

“People are watching!” She tried to shove him off again, a light push that was meant to signal her unwillingness of this public display without giving away her strength.

“Relax,” he urged, kissing over her neck. “I’ll make you feel good.”

It was like her mind kicked into overdrive, like all the hours she spent with Shikamaru and Kakashi had honed her brain to work at this crisp pace even under pressure. She was not going to tolerate any more lechery, not even if she had to murder Takamura and those guys right there and then.

But she wasn’t going to fail her mission either, not after she offered to take the lead. Not when she’d worked so hard to become the strong kunoichi she was today.

Sakura wriggled out of his hold, graceful and refined in her moves, the way she danced around Shikamaru in the bedroom, the way she twirled around Kakashi in a spar.

“Now, now.” Her grin felt a bit bloodthirsty, even after she tried to tone it down. “I’ve paid my father’s bodyguard a little extra to be discreet tonight, but he tends to be a touch overprotective. Wouldn’t want him catching us like this.”

Kakashi had to be watching her, waiting for a signal to interfere if needed. She could feel his presence, ever silent but always there. She’d give him a show alright. She’d show him their strategic sessions never went to waste.

“Besides, this is a game best played by two,” she told him, as she took the stairs backwards, running a hand through her hair. So reminiscent of a game she’d played with Shikamaru once, teasing and goading him until he was right where she wanted him. “Come up and play with me.” Takamura seemed taken aback for the whole of two seconds before he grinned, climbing after her. She manoeuvred through her crowd of admirers. “Excuse me, boys.”

One guy dared reach over to slap her ass as he descended the stairs, but she sashayed out of his reach just in time. It took her all not to turn around and punch him square in his crooked nose, but she was a woman on a mission.

She could feel Takamura’s chakra roiling in anticipation, and then his hands on her waist as they climbed the stairs. “Oh, we’re going to play, alright…”

As much as she thought she might break Takamura’s hand, she didn’t dodge his smack to her asscheek. Instead, she removed his hand, pulling him along. “Hands off until we reach the room.”

“But I just wanna touch…” he purred, his free hand skimming over her ass again. “You’ve got a tight little ass—anyone ever tell you that?”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth. Has anyone ever told you that?” she countered, masking her impatience to kill him with playfulness.

“Wait till you find out what this filthy mouth can do,” he growled in her ear, firmly squeezing her rear again as he matched her steps on the stairs, urging her on.

They reached the third floor, Sakura in a desperate hurry to avoid being felt up in public again. She didn’t think she should take it anymore. When they reached his room, adrenaline was coursing heavily through her veins leaving her antsy and more than a little murderous.

He pushed her in, smiling broadly, and then up against the door, pressing his body to hers and shutting it as he pinned her against it. His erection pressed against her thigh, and although Sakura wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin—quite far from it these days, actually—she had had enough of this asshole and his unwelcome invasion of her space.

Sakura didn’t waste a single second after that. She sent a burst of chakra straight to his heart. And just like that, he was dead. His arm fell from around her, and he fell backwards in the undignified and worthless heap he was. It would look like a heart attack if his death were ever to be investigated.

Sakura panted with relief, with frustration, with disgust. And then kicked him for good measure, without any chakra to avoid bruising. “Son of a bitch.” She barely resisted spitting at him. “Good fucking riddance.”

Sakura grimaced, fixing her dress back in place. She needed a shower after this—she still felt his touch lingering on her skin, and it didn’t feel pleasant at all. Sakura wasn’t used to anyone but Shikamaru touching her so bluntly. Even Kakashi’s touch felt peculiar and new, but he brought along a rush of excitement and boundless arousal.

Sakura turned around and left the room, not feeling all that regretful about the life she’d just ended. She was more excited at the prospect of another mission accomplished and what awaited her back at her inn. But first, she had to fetch Kakashi.

And then, he better replace that asshole’s touch before she crawled out of her skin.

* * *

They left the bar a little hurriedly: partly because Sakura just wanted to get out of there already and to eliminate any possibility of Takamura’s death being pinned on them.

Kakashi was watching her ass, she could feel his gaze heavy and heated on her back as they kept up the pretence of ‘the rich young girl and her bodyguard.’ It sent little bolts of arousal through her; it was a serious exercise in patience to continue walking like she was unaware of his presence behind her.

And then there was Shikamaru’s promise from earlier and all its connotations.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply against the flare of heat in her stomach. Honestly, he was a _little_ too much on her senses sometimes….

Amidst her daze of thoughts of Shikamaru and all the sinful and wicked things she wanted to do to him—sometimes with a desperation that surprised her—Sakura didn’t notice the moment Kakashi chose to yank her into a dark alley. The breath froze in her lungs when he spun her around, her front meeting cool brick wall as Kakashi’s heated body melded against her back, all sinewy muscles and masculine, earthy scent. Sakura let out a shuddering breath, “K-kakashi?”

His nose nuzzled her clavicle and inhaled her deeply, bringing forth a wave of goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold, hard surface pressing against her breasts. His arm snaked around her waist, his hand inching dangerously low.

“I can fucking smell you…” he growled in her ear, grinding his semi-hardened length against her ass.

She moaned in surprise, palms flattening against the wall and ass pressing into him. “H-huh?”

His lips fluttered fleetingly over exposed flesh, stealing a taste. His teeth in at her shoulder and the sting of his sharp canines in her skin had her arching, a more pronounced wanton noise escaping her lips, her eyes drawing shut at the fiery heat sinking into her core.

His fingers moving against her clit jolted her, and then he was cupping her and the flimsy material of her panties. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned at the wet heat he found there.

Sakura’s whole body quivered with that rough, needy sound, his hitching breath trembling over her skin. She squirmed, letting out another gasp when he rubbed two fingers against her, pushing them and the material of her underwear into her opening. She could do nothing more than silently tremble against him as his fingers finally slid beneath her panties, smearing her juices across her clit, and circling fast and hard.

Her knees shook under the intensity of his touch. “Ka-kashi—” She let out a strangled sound when those two long fingers easily slipped inside her and his knee wedged between her thighs, spreading them open. “ _Un!_ ”

She moaned brokenly at the rapid pistoning of his fingers, reaching deeper inside her with every thrust, his strained breathing rolling hotly across her neck. And when she writhed wildly against him, her walls stuttering around his invading digits as she came, they slipped out of her panties. He pressed them past her red lips and across the smooth wetness of her tongue. “Suck them clean,” he commanded hoarsely and all but shuddered against her as she did exactly that, tasting herself.

“Shit,” he said, somewhat shakily, and then he was pulling her dress up her hips and yanking her underwear off.

“Kaka—” she began to say, but then she felt the head of his cock nudging the space between her nether lips, and a beat later he was fully sheathed inside her. “Ngh— _fuck_!” She hissed at the sudden intrusion, her curves pressing up against the wall with his motion.

There was a sting of pain as his hips drew back and roughly slammed into her, bringing with it a wave of pleasure that mixed enticingly with the discomfort. Sakura clawed against at the wall but found nothing to grip as his hips met hers again with a resounding smack, stretching her with his thick length.

She keened, moving back against him, and reached behind her, blindly searching for purchase. Her fingers curled around Kakashi’s forearms, but he yanked them away and pressed her arms back against the wall with a heated growl. His hips angled with the action and he slammed against a spot inside her that made her bite off a scream.

She panted loudly, heated cheek pressing against the blissfully cool wall, her desperate intakes of breath intermingled with helpless whimpers that seemed to egg him on.

One of Kakashi’s arms dropped from hers to land low over her belly and press her back against him. He sunk so deep inside her that Sakura cried out at that familiar sting of pain mingling with pleasure.

His fingers suddenly framed her neck and pulled her head back against his shoulder, his hips relentless in their pursuit of her.

“O-ooh,” her breath stuttered out of her at his angle. Now she was teetering on the edge again, the punishing pace of his hips and his demanding hands on her body driving her wild.

All thoughts of Takamura were suddenly far, far away, his touch purged and forgotten in the wake of something as utterly shattering as Kakashi’s need to embed his touch into her.

Kakashi took her without questions or grand gestures, driving her all the way to the finish line and then again. The fingers on her hips tightened and spasmed, and Sakura’s whole body burned with the way his sought hers; like she was his drug, like his was her slave—

Sakura screamed into the palm covering her mouth as she came violently, whole-body shivers racking her frame again and again. And then again when she felt him come inside her, hips stuttering and he growled like someone had kneed him in the gut, a rare display of careless abandon.

He pressed her flat against the wall as her body milked him dry, his teeth sinking so harshly in her shoulder that he broke the skin.

They came to a gradual halt, Sakura trying to remain upright and Kakashi slowly sliding out of her. He knelt down and pulled her panties up her thighs and then straightened her dress for her.

She listened to him buckle up his pants, too unsteady to lean away from the wall yet. But then she felt him gently guide her to face him and she was met by a soft kiss on her lips and gentler hands running through her hair. “I’m sorry, was that too much?”

Too tongue-tied, Sakura could only shake her head. It had been just enough. Slightly on the rougher side, but she’d liked it. She’d _liked_ how his restraints snapped seemingly because of her.

Finally, when she managed to find her voice, she said, “What was that about?” She turned to fully face him, still relying on the wall to keep her upright.

Kakashi met her eyes; his were dark with something that made her toes curl as he leaned closer to murmur over her mouth, “Even when that man was touching you, I could _still_ smell myself on you….”

Sakura shuddered and kissed him deeply, tasting him, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance

When they finally parted, they decided they should probably be on their way again. When they got to their inn Sakura didn’t know what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t Shikamaru sitting calmly on the couch waiting for them.

“Mission accomplished,” Kakashi said by way of greeting.

Shikamaru’s eyes were too busy roving their forms to hear. His hair was down, something rare and attractive, and his shirt was missing, leaving his torso exposed to their hungry eyes. He raised an eyebrow, clearly noting their dishevelled state.

Sakura wondered if he, too, could smell Kakashi on her.

“Another party I wasn’t invited to?”

“Oh,” Sakura uttered, slightly taken aback, and then she flushed in embarrassment. “Um, it was a very spur of the moment thing.”

“Really?” Shikamaru’s tone was a little flat. “Come here.”

 _Uh oh_ , she thought as she cautiously approached him. She knew that tone. Shikamaru could be strangely possessive, and sometimes jealous. She came to a stop in front of him, his dark eyes sweeping slowly over her frame, drinking in her appearance inch by inch. Silently, he raised his hand for her to take.

And just as Sakura placed her smaller one in his, he yanked her down and suddenly she was sprawled over his lap in an undignified heap, ass sticking in the air and her hair spilling over her face.

Sakura stopped breathing as she felt his rough hand smoothen over her thigh and drag her dress up to reveal her stained panties. She could still feel Kakashi’s come seeping through her folds and felt her face flush as another wave of arousal tightened her stomach. “You know I’m beginning to think you two had enough fun already.”

Sakura huffed, about to protest, but felt Shikamaru’s palm striking her ass cheek, a stinging pain spreading under his touch. Sakura hissed and arched, fingers digging in the couch cushions.

“Well?” Shikamaru’s question wasn’t directed at her but at Kakashi who seemed unsure of how to proceed. “Take your shirt off and sit your pretty ass down, tonight you’ll only be allowed to watch.”

That burning something in her stomach swooped lower, settling like a throbbing weight between her thighs as Shikamaru palm struck her again, the sting more pronounced. “And if you’re good enough, I’ll even let you come.”

Sakura’s breath hitched with his words and his palm came down roughly over her other ass cheek, extracting a grunt from her. His fingers digging in the sensitive flesh made her squirm away but he held her down rubbing soothingly over the no doubt red skin. “As for you Sakura…”

She whimpered at his dark tone, practically dripping with sinful promise as his fingers wriggled lower between her clenched thighs. “ _When I’m done with you sweetheart, you won’t be able to walk._ ”


	6. Punishment and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru has Sakura and Kakashi wrapped around his fingers. For Sakura, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but, this fic is officially 54 pages of pure filthy smut. I'm definitely going to hell. I apologise for the short chapter, but I hope the content makes up for the length.
> 
> This chapter was edited by the awesome Kakashisgf! If you haven't read her fic Better Man you're definitely missing out.

Sakura shook in Shikamaru’s lap as his fingers found her clitoris and rubbed, teasingly at first, but with increasing pressure. She raised her head with some difficulty, eyes seeking Kakashi, and nearly came at the sight of him strapped to the chair by Shikamaru’s shadows. His features were intense, his mouth pinched, his eyes clouded over with lust, with an obvious bulge in his pants and his lean torso exposed to her hungry eyes.

She dropped her head, a low moan resounding in her throat at Shikamaru’s ministrations and the vision of Kakashi so close yet so far away. Shikamaru’s fingers slowed down just as her high began to build, and she tried not to squirm, knowing he might stop if she did. “You know if you wanted more, you could’ve just asked, Sakura … Have I ever left you wanting?”

It was a rhetorical question, and Sakura wasn’t going to reply anyway, but then he pinched her clit between his fingers, and she ended up crying out instead. Her chest heaved with the adrenaline coursing through her, and her nails yet again dug in the couch when his pace quickened and he rubbed her harshly, the pleasure nearly bordering on painful. 

A string of helpless whimpers burst forth from between her parted lips, and she arched against his persistent touch. “Ah, just like that,” he murmured appreciatively when her body began to tremble and she approached her climax again. “That’s it … come for me, just like that, Sakura …”

Sakura doubled over, wheezing as her orgasm washed over her, and panted loudly as his touch left her damp skin and smoothed over her cheeks again. He left another spank there and it jolted her so badly she almost jumped, a squeak escaping her. 

“Stand up,” he ordered in that deceptively calm, always controlled tone of his, and she hurriedly complied, so unbelievably turned on by the fact that Kakashi was watching them. A recreation of that first night, charcoal eyes on her body, burning, so hungry, and Shikamaru’s fingers on her, and coming again and again under their imploring touches.

Sakura stood, heart beating wildly in her chest, and felt her mouth dry when Shikamaru reached between her legs and let his fingers glide over her one last time. He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean, slick tongue gliding between lean fingers, his eyes locked with Kakashi behind her. Her stomach clenched, almost in protest—how was it that whatever he did always left her wanting more?

“Strip,” he commanded Sakura, focus drifting back to her ruffled and flushed appearance. 

She didn’t dare look at Kakashi as she pulled her dress off and began shimmying out of her underwear, completely ruined now, all while Shikamaru’s intense gaze never wavered away from her, completely transfixed as more of her skin was exposed. She tossed her underwear aside, standing bare and throbbing in front of him while he silently admired her. 

“Turn around,” he husked, and she did as asked, slowly, to face Kakashi, nipples hard in the cool air. She felt Shikamaru’s hands on her hips, his touch rough and electric, and then he pulled her down on his lap again, his legs spreading hers wide open for Kakashi to peek at her pussy still dripping with his come. 

“Do you like what you see, Kakashi?” Shikamaru’s shadows loosened from around Kakashi’s hands, and when Shikamaru spoke again, it was a heated command that had Sakura winding painfully tight. “Show me your fucking cock.”

Her eyes traced Kakashi’s profile with an unrivalled intensity and watched as his hands moved to fumble with his belt and buttons, hips thrusting up as he yanked them down his thighs. His length slapped lightly against his stomach, standing thick and proud at attention, the head a deep red shade.

Sakura observed raptly as Shikamaru’s shadows yanked Kakashi’s arms behind him and then wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. “Look at you. Fucking beautiful.”

Sakura whimpered at the display, at the look in Kakashi’s eyes as he willingly let Shikamaru hold his body captive and at the way he sat watching her and Shikamaru with something liquid and dark in his gaze, and she thought she might drown or combust. The rough tips of Shikamaru’s fingers over her sensitive clit pulled her back into her body, and she tried to valiantly close her thighs against them, but his shadows wrapped around her knees and spread them as wide as they’d go, leaving her awfully exposed. 

Shikamaru was so solid beneath her that Sakura wanted to burst, drunk on the feeling of his control and the sight of Kakashi and the heady arousal clouding her brain and that almost too-much-too-soon sensation of Shikamaru’s fingers over her, circling surely over twitching nerve endings. 

His free hand came up to massage her breasts, pinching at pebbled pink nipples before it joined the hand swirling between her legs. Two fingers pressed inside her hole, extracting a moan from her, and rapidly thrust twice, thrice, four times before pulling out to spread her juices over her nipples and circle them fast.

Sakura squirmed in his lap, ass grinding against his hardened length as she chased the high building up inside her. It was all too much and not enough at once; as always, he was like a drug, and she was addicted. The sight of Kakashi’s chest heaving and his cock weeping, the head such a dark red, straining with the pressure, was pure torture. She wanted to touch him, wanted to stroke him until he finished all over her chest until shudders wracked his frame and he squirmed under her touch.

Sakura moaned, restless, and Shikamaru growled in approval and rubbed her faster until she trembled atop him, her hips grinding indecently against his touch—it was too much. It was too much with Kakashi’s burning charcoal gaze fixed on the space where Shikamaru was touching her, his longing so acute, so clear. It was too much when Kakashi’s hips rolled in a barely-there motion, desperately seeking something to sink into, and Sakura was— she was—

She cried out, her walls convulsing around nothing and nearly writhed off Shikamaru’s lap as he rubbed her through it, unrelentless. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuuuck _ ,” she hissed and threw her head back to expose the slick column of her neck to Kakashi’s ravishing gaze until she rode out the rush of her release.

When she looked at Kakashi again, he was panting, face and neck flushed, sweat beading on his brow. His eyes held such a heady, cloudy look, something she’d never seen before, and she knew he was at that place, pulled so taut, so aroused he lost focus and the need for release trumped all. 

Without any warning Shikamaru pushed her forward and bent her over the study table, hand tangling in her hair and yanking her chin up to look at Kakashi and the way the muscles in his stomach jumped and twitched with each needy squirm. “Eyes on his cock ... mhm … such a  _ good girl _ .”

Sakura still couldn’t fathom how his words managed to send a stab of arousal into her gut when she’d just come, despite that this was becoming a too-familiar dance, Shikamaru giving and giving and giving and taking all her body would give in return and more. 

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to his insatiable appetite when it came to her. But she’d long learned that Shikamaru wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied that he’d made her come as many times as she could take.

Shikamaru loved his control, she thought dazedly as her walls pulsed pleadingly for him to sink into her like so many times before. She was sopping wet; she felt her juices running down her inner thigh, utterly indecent and so filthy and she  _ loved it and him and this pleasure and this inescapable need to have him again and again  _ … 

She felt him behind her, teasing at her folds and then inside her, sliding into her with one smooth roll of his hips. He wasn’t as thick as Kakashi, but he was longer, and he hit the back of her as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Sakura clawed at the edges of the desk and held on for dear life as Shikamaru began rocking against her in long, full thrusts, his hips swirling and gliding against fluttering walls.

“O-oh gods,” she whimpered as she pulsated around him, and he yanked harder on her hair when she attempted to press her forehead against the table, desperate for the cold surface to cool her down.

She met Kakashi’s unfocused gaze, her lips parted in a silent cry, her hips straining back against Shikamaru, trying to meet him halfway—she wanted more, so much more, all he could give, she wanted to milk him dry, she wanted him over every inch of her … 

“Hah … hah …” Kakashi’s breaths were punctuated by little desperate sounds that drove Shikamaru on behind her, and he started rapidly slamming into her, wild and unrestrained, shallow thrusts that curled her toes and curved her back.

Sakura couldn’t quite swallow her moans as hard flesh dragged over her over-sensitized skin and his palms pressed against her lower back, so hot and heavy and Sakura was so, so close.

Kakashi looked like he might pass out. 

“Sh-shikamaru—” Sakura heaved, reaching back for him. He responded by gripping her forearms, pinning them behind her and yanking her up against him, his hips never breaking rhythm. He was always her anchor; when she needed him, he was always there—the frenzy of feelings in her chest sent her heart into overdrive, and she moaned, something stuttering, unable to contain all the pleasure, all the feelings.

“Shh,” he bit at her shoulder, leaving a mark to match the one Kakashi had left earlier, and then Sakura watched as Kakashi suddenly jerked in his seat, back arching in its confines, and he cried out, hips thrusting wildly into the slithering shadows, “Uhn, ah, ah, oh  _ fuuuuuuuuuck _ .”

Shikamaru loosened the ones at the base of his cock, and Sakura’s eyes nearly rolled back at the vision of Kakashi coming untouched; long, thick ribbons of come shooting from the tip to coat his abs. 

Fire licked at her insides, and she tightened impossibly around Shikamaru as she came, and this time it was mind-shattering. She keened, her back curving with the tension, her toes curling, and then there were Shikamaru’s fingers in her hair and he was covering her mouth with his own as he spilled inside her, long spurts of his seed coating her insides.

He jerked his hips roughly against her own, over and over, broken and straining, riding out the rush of endorphins as he growled in the back of his throat. If it weren’t for his hold on her, Sakura may have toppled over, her knees jelly-like. 

Eventually, his thrusts slowed, and then he slowly slipped out of her passage with a soft, satisfied sound. 

Shikamaru took a moment to smooth his fingers through her hair, and Sakura wobbled in the absence of his anchoring hold. His lips trailed lightly down the side of her neck, something soft and secret as he pressed her back against him, flesh to flesh, wrapping her in strong arms. 

“You did well,” he hummed softly into the crook behind her ear, running his hand down her stomach. “But we need to work on hearing those pretty moans more—never hold anything back from me, Sakura …” His breath was hot against the shell of her ear.  _ “I want all of you,” _ he declared and she whimpered softly at that fluttery, anxious feeling in her chest. 

He kicked the chair out from beneath the study table. “Sit your cute butt down ... I’m not done with you yet tonight.” 

He chuckled while he helped her, and a shuddering exhale slipped through her lips as she relaxed against the chair. He wanted her again— he always did. She felt a smile at the edge of her mouth, tired and affectionate. 

Sakura watched half-attentively as he rounded the table and crossed the room to Kakashi, who was still short of breath and covered in his own come. Shikamaru climbed onto his lap, tangled long fingers in silver strands, and drew him in for a kiss. 

Kakashi, too spent, took the passion of his kiss without protest, struggling to keep up with him. 

“All right?” Shikamaru inquired gently as he reached for Kakashi’s discarded shirt and wiped him clean.

When all Kakashi did was stare at him in muted wonder, Shikamaru smirked and wiped a stray drop of Kakashi’s come with his finger to taste, “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“You’re …” Kakashi started hoarsely, voice cracking, and cleared his throat before he attempted talking again. “You’re something else, aren’t you?”

Shikamaru gave him a rather affectionate smile and smoothed his hand through damp silver hair. “Not always something nice, I’m afraid. Do you feel any dizziness?”

“You just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life, forgive me if I’m a little dizzy,” Kakashi muttered dryly, but a little smile quirked the corner of his lips. “... If I weren’t so dizzy though … I’ll get you back, I promise.”

Shikamaru arched a challenging eyebrow. “Oh? Bold promise to make,” he cautioned lightly and ran his hands down Kakashi’s hard pectorals, touch dragging and appreciative. “Although … if you weren’t so dizzy, I might’ve wanted to take a little more than you’ve already given …”

Kakashi let out a winded laugh. “Gods, you’re insatiable.”

Shikamaru’s smile held a particularly wicked edge to it as he leaned closer to murmur the words into Kakashi’s mouth, “You’ve seen nothing, babe.” 

Tilting his head back, Kakashi kissed him nice and slow, his tongue caressing Shikamaru’s in a lazy dance that seemed to go on forever. 

Shikamaru dragged his palms along Kakashi’s arms, across his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair, pulling restlessly as his kiss grew hungrier again. “I want you,” he whispered thickly, grinding slowly against Kakashi. 

Kakashi grunted, bucking gently against his ministrations. “Then take me,” he urged, reaching to palm Shikamaru’s half-hard length. 

Shikamaru made a sound at the back of his throat and tugged harder on Kakashi’s hair. He kissed him long and hard for a few moments before pulling back and visibly collecting himself. He smoothed Kakashi’s hair down, watching his hazy eyes and the smile playing on his lips. “Fine. Okay. Okay, Kakashi. Go wait in bed for me, all right?”

A soft peck was pressed to Kakashi’s lips, and then Shikamaru stood and helped him to his feet. 

Sakura straightened in her seat, her heart starting to race again at the new turn of events. Thoughts, dark and filthy and arousing, filled her mind: Shikamaru above Kakashi, Kakashi moaning for him, bucking his hips impatiently, Shikamaru taking Kakashi, Kakashi lost in the sensations of their bodies, grasping desperately at sheets and pillows … 

“Oh,” she said at the surprising tightening of her stomach.

Shikamaru turned to send her a quick smirk as he departed, his words leaving her reeling and so turned on again: “Guess it’s your turn to watch now, Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to hear your thoughts and requests! Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to see? I'm a giver as you know ;)
> 
> Note: I don't know how many of you follow me on FF.net but I have two new Kakasaku one-shots! Make Me Lose Control & Moment You Loved Her (back). It would mean a lot if you checked them out!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -bouncy


End file.
